The Cry of Souls
by Alvara19
Summary: Dante and Nero have been happily living together for a few months. Suddenly, an unexpected visitor appears in the middle of the night, attempting to throw the word into an endless storm of Chaos with Dante at its eye. DantexNero Yaoi
1. Living Memories

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, and Secrets that I will not reveal.

A sequel to 'The Heart of Exile'. Describes my theories of Nero and such, but with hot man sex (Take that Devil May Cry 4 Novel). Just remember it's a theory and yes, you might have a different opinion, I'm not saying you have to believe mine. I just like having fun with the characters. Don't eat me. Eat Kyrie instead. She needs to die and she's low on carbs. ^-^ I also may not update this again until after this weekend. I'm getting Angelo, my new laptop and yes, I named it after Nelo Angelo. Alright, I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter One: Living Memories

* * *

Dusk had come and gone quickly, the sky being no indication of the time of day due to the near black clouds swirling menacingly in it. Lightning stuck the ground, powerful enough to scorch and break parts of the cement of the roadways. The hellish rain was still unrelenting to the point where it was almost unnatural, but the two devil hunters paid it no mind, too lost within each others company. It had only been a few months since Nero moved into the Devil May Cry office but he was already sure it was where he belonged.

* * *

Nero moaned lowly as Dante nipped at the sensitive flesh of his neck, renewing bruises and bite marks that he had made just moments before. He pulled the older man's hair lightly, making him lift his head so he could brush his kiss bruised lips to the one's that bruised them. He parted their lips and let his head fall onto the pillow behind him, closing his eyes from exhaustion.

"What's the matter, kid? Too tired for another round?" Dante teased lightly, nuzzling the younger man's neck before kissing it again. He rocked his hips lightly, still inside the other and eager for at least a little more of that tight heat. Nero covered his eyes with his human forearm, groaning lightly from pleasure and annoyance.

"We've been at it since the end of that mission this morning. Can't we take a break and catch a few hours of sleep?" He moved his forearm a bit to see Dante mocking a pout.

"Man, you always stop the fun. And you call me the 'old man'." Dante mumbled before slowly pulling himself out of the younger hunter's perfect ass. He rolled over to lie next to him, propping himself up on his elbow and staring contently at the other man. "I'll be here when you wake up. If I fall asleep too, be sure to jump me at ten."

"Yeah, yeah." Nero chuckled as he felt Dante wrap an arm around him and pull him closer. "I still wonder how you ever woke up before I moved in. You're practically dead unless a demon breaks in or I'm blowing you."

"What kind of man would be stupid enough to sleep through those beautiful lips sucking him off like there's no tomorrow?" Dante asked, his thumb lightly tracing the curve of the younger man's lips. He moaned softly when Nero's lips parted, a sly tongue moving to flick at the pad of his thumb before retreating.

"Shut up, old man." Nero muttered, smiling as he started to drift off to sleep. The elder hunter leaned down and kissed the top of his head, nuzzling the silver mane before closing his own eyes.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the vivid blue sky, illuminating the surrounding plants in an almost blinding light. The faint but humid wind blew across the treetops, collecting pollen and spreading the smell of exotic flowers throughout the forest floor. The temperature was warmer than anywhere else on Fortuna island. It had always made Nero wonder why the Order insisted on building headquarters on the other end of the dreaded forest instead of in the actual city.

Nero found himself alone and surrounded, his enemy not visible in the thick brush of the forest but he knew they were there. He reached back for the Red Queen, instantly noticing that he was using his right arm. His human right arm.

A shrill scream echoed around the trees of the forest and Nero knew what he was recalling in the dream. Sometimes, he really wished that he would just stop dreaming about it.

"Kyrie! Kyrie, where are you?" Nero's dream self yelled, eyes intent on finding the songstress as well as the enemies surrounding him. Suddenly something sprang from the brush behind him, leaping towards him with lightning like speed and an intent to kill. Nero rolled to the side, managing to dodge the attack of the demon's sharp claws. He had a split second to glance over the demon, lizard in form with green scales littering its body and a helmet of some kind protecting its face. An Assault, Nero knew the demon very well now due to fighting so many but back then, it was the first one he had seen in the forest. All he knew then was that Kyrie was in trouble and she needed to leave the forest.

"Kyrie! Run! Get back to the city!" Nero yelled, revving the Red Queen before charging at the large lizard. The demon blocked the attack with its small shield before it let out a loud screech, making Nero flinch. It dug under the ground quickly while his ears were ringing. The young order member hastily glanced around the forest when he saw that the Assault was gone, watching for where the demon was. He felt the ground under his feet shift, startling him as the Assault burst through the forest floor and effectively slammed its claws into his throat. Nero fell backwards, hitting the ground hard and spitting the blood out of his mouth. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, forgetting the demon behind him when he heard another scream before Kyrie shouted his name through the trees.

"Kyrie! Kyrie!" Nero shouted back, the mere thought of the redheaded girl getting hurt making his blood boil. He snapped his eyes back to the Assault slowly approaching him with its claws displayed, his hand trailing to his left thigh and grabbing Blue Rose. He waited until the demon was just a few feet from him before drawing the revolver. "Eat this!" The young man filled the lizard demon full of lead before it dropped to the ground, dead.

Nero sprang to his feet, ignoring his minor injury in favor of finding Kyrie and bringing her back to the city. He pushed through the leafs and brush, calling out to the songstress while he held Blue Rose in his left hand. It was then that his dreams and memories were fuzzy. He could remember seeing a large black object that looked similar to the Hell Gates and a strange ball of what looked like blue flames. A strange voice echoing in his head, clearer than any thought he ever had, demanding power.

Next thing he could remember clearly was that he was lying on a bed in the Fortuna inn, an ache in his right shoulder and Kyrie's worried face above him. He had guessed that few Order members had found them and brought them back to the city. It did not really matter how they got there, Nero was just glad that Kyrie was safe from the demons.

Kyrie, the girl he had grown up with and loved for a time, until she attempted to turn him into a ritual sacrifice in an attempt to bring her dead brother back. A bitter thought of leaving her in the forest that day entered his mind even if he was aware that he would have never done such a thing back then. He sighed softly, wanting to wake up and skip the part when the demonic arm started to manifest, growing from his shoulder until it devoured his entire arm in under a month.

* * *

Nero jumped when a crash of lightning hit just a few meters away from the office, breathing heavily before realizing what it had been. He sighed in relief, glad that he was yanked out of his dream and back into the real world. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his human hand, glancing over to see Dante fast asleep next to him. The young demon slayer quietly slipped out from under the black satin sheets, grabbing a pair of boxers that he was sure were Dante's and pulling them on.

Nero closed the bedroom door behind him and made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door, shivering slightly from the cool air and the cold tile floor on his bare feet. He grabbed a carton of milk that he had bought yesterday, closing the door and getting a glass. Nero sighed and leaned against the counter after he poured himself some milk and took a few sips. He thought about the past few months with Dante, months that he would go so far as to say were the best of his life.

Each morning, they would get up and depart for a mission, whether they needed to go together or on a separate mission from the other. It did not matter as it normally ended with them coming home and having sex on the couch, the desk, or the bed. They would either fuck until they fell asleep or until they were hungry enough to stop and order something. Nero suggested something other than pizza everyday but they always wound up ordering one anyway, mainly because Dante would fuck the younger man's brains out until he said it was okay.

Nero stared down at the glass of milk, a small smile on his face as he allowed himself to think of the older man. If he was not so sure of himself, he might have thought he was falling for him. He shook his head. _That's just stupid. We just have sex. We're...friends? _Nero frowned slightly and furrowed his brow, glaring at the milk as if it had just said his hair looked funny. _No, that doesn't sound right. Friends don't pound each other into the mattress until they can't remember their own name._ Nero blushed lightly, recalling a time he actually could not remember his name, the only one he could was Dante's. It was after a rather long mission where Nero nearly lost his head a few times to a furious mother of a den of Hellhounds.

Nero's thoughts were interrupted when the kitchen window suddenly cracked and broke open, spraying glass over the counter top and nearly hitting him. The young devil hunter turned around, setting the glass on the counter top so he would not break it. He backed away from the window when he noticed a strange figure standing outside the broken window, black smog floating menacingly behind it.

"Pardon me, but would this be Dante Sparda's current residence?" The figure spoke, tilting its head to the side and adjusting its glasses as it waited for a reply. Nero raised an eyebrow, making a note that he really needed to ask Dante about demons he fought in the past. _Since when do polite demonic bunnies barge in and ask for Dante? Your past is more messed up than I thought, old man..._


	2. Task for a Soul

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (I actually tried not to this time! But Nero was just begging for it.), and Secrets that I will not reveal.

The story refused to wait for Angelo.

* * *

Chapter Two: Task for a Soul

* * *

Nero backed away until he was standing in the center of the kitchen, fists clenched and ready in case the demon attempted to attack him. He was starting to question if he was still asleep and dreaming some messed up version of wonderland but something told him that something was not right even if it was a dream. The white rabbit's ears twitched as it stood quietly with its hands clasped behind its back. Its beady black eyes looked over the young man carefully, the black smog thickening and drifting through the window as if it had a mind of its own.

"So what if it is?" Nero finally spoke, his azure eyes flicking from the rabbit to the smog that was slowly nearing him. His eyes were focused on the swirling smoke of the natural smog, tensing as he noticed a few unsettling skull faces twist through the darkness of the smoke. His eyes returned to the window, surprising him when the rabbit had moved to standing less than a meter away from him.

"I would prefer it if you would keep your eyes on me, boy." Nero took a step back at the sudden closeness, narrowing his eyes at the demon before raising his demonic fist and rushing forward. The rabbit disappeared the second he threw his punch, making Nero stumble slightly and struggle to maintain his balance. "How rude. I merely asked a simple question and you attack me."

"Well, sorry. I'm not much of an animal person. I find rabbits annoying, especially the talking kind." The young devil hunter glanced around the entire kitchen, unable to find the source of the demon's voice. The smog was filling the small area, slowly blocking his vision until he could not even tell he was in a building. Nero felt the sudden need to cough as he started to breath in the black smoke.

"Pity. I've grown tired of you already. You are not as skilled as I thought. If you were any match for the son of Sparda, you would have noticed I was behind you this entire time." Nero only managed to glance over his shoulder before he felt something sharp smack into the back of his head. He fell forward onto his knees, grabbing the back of his neck as he felt warm blood drip down his back and his left hand. The young slayer tried to get a glimpse of what hit him but nothing was behind him but the swirling smog. "I am disappointed. I suppose I should not have held such high expectations from a human."

"Shut up." Nero pushed himself back onto his feet, ignoring the pain from the back of his head and searching for the demon again. "Now I know why rabbits can't talk. They would be extinct by now if they did."

A small chime echoed off the clouds of black smoke, seeming to come from every direction and growing louder. Nero winced slightly, the noise turning into a shrill ping in his ears before clicking off. The rabbit appeared in front of him, staring at a small pocket watch it held in its hand.

"It appears I have taken more time than I estimated." The demon carefully tucked the watch back into the pocket of his suit jacket, ignoring the young hunter completely.

Nero growled in the back of his throat, finally having enough of the rabbit's superior act. He took a few steps back before charging the demon, watching as his devil bringer made contact with the rabbit's face. The smirk of victory never formed on the young man's lips as he saw the white fur crack like glass, a few drops of his own blood dripping down his arm. The beady black eyes stared intently into his as if still expecting something more.

"Are you done?" It tilted it's head with the question, twisting its broken image even more as it did. Nero glared at the black eyes staring into his while slammed his human hand into the other, only to break the rabbit's image more and cause his left fist to bleed. The ex-order member continued to slam himself into the glass image, the demonic rabbit merely watching him cut the exposed areas of his flesh. The demon suddenly lifted its head, its long white ears twitching as if it heard something.

"I must take my leave. I have an appointment that I must not miss." The rabbit's image disappeared, making Nero stumble forward again from the loss of the support under his fists. He raised his upper lip in a snarl, looking around for the damned bunny. "I will leave you a parting gift, boy. I am positive you will enjoy it if you survive it." The voice faded until the young demon slayer had to strain to hear it.

"Wait! Come back here!" Nero yelled as the smog swirling in the air thickened until he could not even see his own hand in front of his face. He was breathing heavily from trying to attack the demon and could feel his lungs being filled with the heavy smoke. The young hunter coughed a few times, quickly covering his mouth and nose with one of his hands. The air pressed against him like it was a physical being, attempting to crush any clean air still in his lungs out of him. His eyes started to burn as if there were needles pricking his retinas. Red, yellow, and blue flames danced behind his eyelids as he sucked in as much air as he could. He pulled his hand away from his mouth, screaming and hoping that someone, anyone would hear him.

"Dante!"

* * *

Dante groaned and shifted his position on the large bed. He reached a hand out to try to find the warmth of the younger hunter, refusing to give up and sleep without Nero snuggling to his chest. The older hunter furrowed his brow, keeping his eyes closed as he searched the sheets and came up empty again. Dante groaned in sleepy annoyance and opened one eye lazily. The other side of the bed that the younger man had been occupying for the last few months was empty. The warmth in the spot had grown cold, telling the sleepy hunter that Nero had got up a while ago. Only the scent of the younger man lingered, making Dante smile despite the disappearance. Dante shifted under the sheets again to glance at the clock, the smile on his lips fading as a frown took its place.

"What the hell could you possibly be doing at three in the morning, kid?" The elder sighed before he sat up, tossing the sheets off himself and searching for his boxers. He grabbed his pants instead when he found the silk missing, no doubt happily hugging Nero's sexy ass much like Dante wished he was doing at that very moment. He buttoned and zipped up his leather pants, wondering what 'punishments' to use if he caught Nero sneaking off somewhere in the middle of the night.

At least, he hoped the younger man was sneaking out. He hated the nights he woke up to Nero tossing and turning in his sleep from nightmares. More than once, he thought of driving to Fortuna and flattening the entire town just so Nero could sleep easier.

Dante stepped out of his room, not bothering to close the door behind him as he walked down the staircase. He suppressed a yawn as he looked around, finding nothing in the main office and deciding to check the kitchen. The older slayer rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he entered the small kitchen, his breath hitching as he suddenly stepped on something sharp. Dante opened his eyes to see glass sprayed across the tile floor, the single window shattered and letting the rain splatter across the counter top. A lone glass half filled with milk was sitting on the marble counter, a few claw marks on the side telling him that Nero was drinking from it while half asleep.

"Ki-" Dante stopped immediately when he caught a whiff of the surrounding air. "Shit. What kind of demon has the guts to break in here?" He asked himself quietly, narrowing his eyes at the window before walking back into the office area to grab Ebony and Ivory.

"Dante Sparda. Alive and well, I see." Dante snapped around at the voice, aiming his twin guns at its source. He raised a silver eyebrow at the tall white rabbit standing in the middle of the office, hands behind its back and head tilted to the side as if questioning the guns pointed at it. "A little jumpy this morning, are we?"

"Aren't you that messed up rabbit that sent me looking for a lost child about ten years back?" Dante asked, keeping Ebony and Ivory aimed at the rabbit. He narrowed his eyes, not liking that the white demon showed up just after Nero disappeared.

"I am glad to see that you have not forgotten me yet, son of Sparda. Although, I would prefer to be called 'Rabi' rather than 'that messed up rabbit'. I have come to make another request of you." The long ears atop the rabbit's head twitched slightly. "I doubt you will refuse. Otherwise, that boy will be truly be lost in-"

A loud bang echoed through the office, forcing the white rabbit to take a single step back. A spot of red bloomed on Rabi's suit like a flower, the demon not reacting in any other way to the wound besides stumbling backwards. Dante cocked Ebony again, glaring at the rabbit as if daring it to continue what it was saying. Rabi was silent for a moment, merely staring at him.

"What did you do to the kid?" The devil hunter hissed through his teeth, hating that everything bad seemed to draw to the younger man even more than it did to him at times. Rabi brought a hand up and brushed at the blood on his jacket, smearing it more than wiping it off.

"I sent him on a trip to the demon world. It was hard to get him there the same way I got out. I doubt he would have survived it. He was not a very strong fellow. Lively and pretty, yes, but he was very brash. He ran head first into a battle he did not know if he could win or no-" Rabi was knocked backwards again, one of its ears sagging a little at the second stain of red coating his suit. It took him another moment before he could speak again. "Careful, Dante Sparda. I am your only lead to the boy. Destroy me and you destroy your mate." Dante hesitated in pulling one of the triggers again.

"Mate?"

"Do bite marks on the side of the neck mean something else in the human world?" Rabi tilted his head to the other side, expressing his light confusion before straitening himself. "Nonetheless, it is either you do this task for me or leave the boy in the darkness of the demon world. It is your choice."

Dante glared at the rabbit, thinking of what the damn demon would possibly ask of him. He knew he could not leave Nero alone in the demon world, possibly only wearing his boxers. The elder felt a tinge of possessiveness at the thought of a demon wandering across a half dressed and nearly defenseless Nero.

"What did you have in mind?" Dante growled lowly in his throat, still not lowering Ebony and Ivory. Rabi adjusted his glasses so they would not fall off from another potential shot in the chest.

"I need you to open a docile gate to the underworld about twenty-one miles north of this city. You need to enter it within twelve hours from now, or you can rest assured the boy will be dead."


	3. Red and Blue Flames

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero (I actually tried not to this time! But Nero was just begging for it.), and Secrets that I will not reveal.

I apologize for the late update. I had a terrible week filled with my old computer dying and losing a few stories that I had been debating on whether or not to post, I suppose my other computer made that decision for me. Either way, I hope you will enjoy this late but long update brought to you by my new laptop, Angelo.

* * *

Chapter Three: Red and Blue Flames

* * *

Dante eyed Rabi carefully, still debating on whether or not to pull the triggers of Ebony and Ivory and shoot the stuffed rabbit back to the hell it came from. Rabi merely stared at him blankly with his beady black eyes, awaiting a reply to its request. The elder devil hunter snorted loudly after a few minutes of thought, lowering Ebony as he came to the conclusion that he could only do one thing.

"If it's for the kid, fine, but he better be alive when I find him." Dante growled, making sure that the demonic rabbit knew he meant it. "How do I open this 'docile Hell Gate'? Demons are going to poor out of it, aren't they?"

"Contrary to what you may think, it's only an entrance to the demon world, not an exit. It has never been used because of this." Rabi flicked his eyes over to the sword of Sparda, its ears twitching softly. "The sword should prove sufficient enough to open the gate, nothing more. Inside, you will find the boy. I would hurry. Many demons tend not to play nice where I've sent him."

The rabbit disappeared quickly before Dante's last shot could hit him. The devil hunter stood there for a moment, glaring at the spot where the rabbit had been standing and still thinking what he could do without going to the demon world. He sighed as he came up with nothing again, lowering Ivory and turning to grab Rebellion. He ran up the stairs to get some clothes and pack a few extra for when he found the half naked punk.

* * *

Nero groaned lightly, the pressure on his lungs fading away and allowing him to breath easy again. He pressed a hand to his aching skull as the feeling of the air thickening around him started to wake him from his forced sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes lightly, glad that they had stopped burning as he strained to remember what had happened through the throbbing against his temples. The young devil hunter took his human hand off his head and set it onto the ground, his eyes snapping open when he felt something slimy slide sickeningly under his palm. He remembered being trapped in a thick black smog and suffocated until he passed out. He would not admit it but he was afraid to look down and see where exactly the smog had taken him. Nero's azure eyes glanced down apprehensively, a shiver managing to run down his spine when he caught a faint glimpse of pulsing purple flesh that felt like intestines under his hand. Quickly, he removed his hand only to see in the dim light of his devil bringer that the entire floor was made of the same wet fleshy mass.

"That's just nasty..." Nero muttered softly, the throbbing pounding against the inside of his skull starting to disappear as he lifted himself onto his feet. "Where the hell am I, anyway?"

The young man held out his right arm, using the blue glow of his devil bringer to see through the pitch black darkness of the area. His nose wrinkled at the smell, not only did it look like he was surrounded by rotting flesh, it smelt like it with a heavy scent of demons mixed in. He grimaced when he saw the long tubes of flesh hanging from the ceiling, some connected to the floor and others seemingly ripped a part by something else that had been here before him.

"Damn it." Nero said as he took a step forward, suppressing another grimace when he heard more than felt himself step into the gooey flesh covering the floor. "This place is just fucking sic-"

Nero fell silent as a loud screech echoed behind him, drowning out his words and ringing throughout the slimy cavern. Subconsciously, the young demon slayer reached for his revolver, growling at himself when he only grabbed his left thigh. He regretted that he was unarmed besides his devil bringer, cursing himself for not keeping a weapon on himself at all times. Another screech reached his ears as he stared into the darkness of the cavern, adrenalin starting to flood his veins when an unfamiliar demonic smell permeated the air.

"What's the matter? Too scared to fight me with even odds? Stop hiding already!" He yelled into the darkness, almost hoping that the demons would be scared off. Nero lifted his devil bringer higher, his breath catching in his throat as a pale doll-like face with blood red eyes rushed forward. He ducked down as it flew at him, making the demon miss decapitating him by less than an inch. Nero turned around, attempting to see what had just attacked him in more detail but the unfamiliar demon had disappeared as fast as it had appeared. The young man panted lightly, paranoia starting to eat at him from the darkness of the unknown area and the screaming visitors around him.

A faint fluttering echoed against the walls, telling Nero that the demons were above him as well. He swallowed, about to take a step forward into the darkness and confront the strange demons when another screech ripped through the air behind him. The cavern was suddenly lit in a neon blue, the light source coming from the same direction as the demon's scream. Nero turned around hastily, his fists clenched tightly in case he needed to fight his way out of the demons' lair.

He was greeted by the sight of three demons floating carelessly in the air, each scanning him curiously with pupil-less crimson eyes. Blue wings made entirely of flames kept them afloat in the thick air, detached from their thin naked bodies. They seemed like hairless dolls with hinges connecting their limbs and blue flames peeking out of the cracks. They would have looked beautiful if not for the swords enveloping their forearms and odd legs that looked like they belonged to an animal who's survival depended on catching fast prey on the ground.

The young man took a step back as one of the demons extended its long neck, the blue flame connecting it to its body as it leaned in close to the devil hunter. Nero controlled his breathing, trying to think rationally as it felt like the demon was staring holes into his own eyes. The demon shifted its attention to his right arm, pulling its head back after a mere moment and looking away from him as if finding something else more interesting on the cavern wall, the other demons joining it. Nero raised an eyebrow, confused as to why the demons seemed to ignore him suddenly.

_Wait...It can't be that...they think I'm one of them?_ The young hunter blinked a few times before glancing down at himself. He noticed that besides Dante's silk boxers, his skin was only a little more tanned and muscled than theirs and the the glow of his demonic arm was not too different than their flames. He probably smelt like a demon as well because of his demonic limb and blood.

"Great, they probably think I'm their long lost brother or something." Nero muttered under his breath, glancing around the fleshy cavern and searching for a way out while the demons were distracted. The demons' attention snapped back to him the second he spoke, their doll-like mouths opening to display razor sharp teeth as they screeched at him, crimson eyes glowing brighter than the blue flames sprouting from their backs. "...I should have kept my mouth shut..."

Nero slowly turned his head back to face the demons, his eyes widening as he noticed a small opening in the far wall, thick ropes of flesh blocking it. _There! _The young hunter thought, dodging to the side as one of the demons flew at him with its sword-like hands ready to skewer him. The blue flames of the demons' wings went out, cloaking Nero in darkness once again. He cursed lightly, trying to listen for the demons but the fluttering of their wings was echoing across all the cavern walls. It was impossible to make out where they were but Nero did not care. He needed to get out of this damn place and get back to Dante. If he had to kick some demon ass to do that, he would. Nero ran forward, holding his devil bringer in front of him as he made his way to where he saw the indent in the cavern. He just hoped it was really a way out of this place and not an entrance to the demons' nest.

One of the demons flew into his line of vision, the sword on one of its arms swinging wildly at him. Nero ducked and sidestepped the blade, ignoring the demon completely afterward and he continued running. A second flew in front of him as well, a screech close behind him telling him that the one that had missed him was still following him. The young slayer saw the blue flames on their backs light up the cavern again, a mere flicker of light as the demons charged at him from both sides. Nero hesitated for a split second, waiting for the demons to get closer before rolling out of the way. The two doll-like creatures rammed into each other, flames glowing brightly as they fought to untangle themselves from each other. The young man grimaced at the slime covering him from the floor, wishing he had thought of a better way to dodge the attacks. He noticed the indentation in the cavern wall again through the blue light, forgetting the slime on him and sprinting towards it as fast as he could.

A screech from the last standing demon rang out behind him, making Nero push himself to get to the web of intestines quickly. He felt something sharp slice across the back of his left knee, stinging painfully and nearly causing his leg to fail him. The hunter ignored it as he saw that he was only a few meters away from the web. He felt something wrap around his neck suddenly, forcing him to stop running and grab onto the object. Nero gasped as his human hand was cut, his blood dripping down the white blade until it slid into the blue cluster of flames at the demon's elbow. _Damn it! Let me go! _Nero struggled against the demon's hold, slamming his devil bringer into the devil's stomach and forcing the demon to let go. He sprinted towards the small opening in the wall, hearing another scream from the demon's vocal cords as the blue light grew bright from behind him. Nero knew the last demon was going to charge at him like the others and quickly flung himself forward, sliding in the thick slime covering the floor and slipping under the mess of intestines over the small indent of the cave. The demon hit the ropes of flesh, screeching as it slashed madly at them.

Nero let out a sigh of relief, standing up from lying on his stomach and trying to wipe off the violet goo that covered his chest. He glanced up after he had cleaned off his body as much as he could, furrowing his brow when he saw a large mirror before him. The image it held was not a reflection but a swirling mist of another area, glowing as he stepped closer to it.

"The hell is this?" The young hunter muttered as he placed a hand on the mirror's surface. It ripped like water under his touch before it enveloped his hand, lightly trying to pull him in. An enraged scream broke through his thoughts, making him groan lightly. "I guess I don't have much choice, do I?" Nero asked before stepping into the mirror and letting the cool surface swallow him whole.

* * *

Dante killed the engine of his motorcycle, pulling the keys out of the ignition and pocketing them as he got off the leather seat. He shook his hair of the rain water, looking up into the hellish black clouds swirling in the sky and wondering if they were a sign that this would happen all along. He glanced around the area, seeing nothing but forest where Rabi had designated as the location of the docile Hell Gate. He sighed, worrying about where and what his younger lover was doing in the demon world. The elder hoped he was alright, otherwise Rabi was going to pay dearly for every single scratch he found on Nero. The devil hunter walked around the perimeter of the forested area, his father's sword weighing down on his back and almost feeling like it was getting heavier the more he walked.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that you're telling me where to go." Dante glanced over his shoulder to see Sparda glowing lightly as if to reply to his statement. "Alright then, lead on." The demon slayer smirked, reaching back to take Rebellion in his hand so he could feel the change in the sword's weight a bit better.

After nearly an hour of wandering back and forth, Dante was growling lowly at the sword, frustrated that it would change from light to heavy if he moved even an inch in one direction. He was about to give in and just smash his way into the underworld when the sword started to shake violently on his back. The hunter glanced behind him just in time to see the sword snap off the harness on his back and stab into the ground with a loud, almost metallic clink. Dante turned around to face the sword, taking a step back and watching as it glowed a blood red. The black storm clouds ahead twisted and started to circle above the sword, sheet lightning crackled and bounced from cloud to cloud. A large bolt of red lightning erupted from the black clouds, striking down and hitting the sword of Sparda. The ground split under the force, the vibration almost knocking Dante off his feet as a crimson fire burst from the cracks in the dirt.

_Docile, my ass! I'm going to kill that rabbit before this is all over!_ Dante thought, another strike of the red lightning actually knocking him off his feet as the red flames poured out of the earth and swallowed him into the demon world.

–


	4. Reflective Qualities

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Rape (Nero so wanted it. It's his own fault for walking around in just boxers...), Hurting Nero, and Secrets that I will not reveal yet.

* * *

Chapter Four: Reflective Qualities

* * *

Nero opened his eyes only when the coolness of the mirror had completely vanished, leaving behind an odd feeling of something covering his skin besides the sickly slime from the cavern. He took a few cautious steps into the small circular room that opened up before him, his every step echoing loudly and leaving wet footprints on the marble floor. Mirrors separated by two large marble columns surrounded him, the arch ways around them decorated in letters of a language Nero did not know. A single golden statue sat at one end of the room and a blue tombstone covered with the same demonic writing sat on the opposite side, giving no sign of another exit besides the mirror.

The young hunter sighed, wishing that there was some way to get back to the Devil May Cry office quickly without traveling through hordes of demons and strange areas. He had a score to settle with that rabbit demon and he really did not feel like battling through hell after only a few short hours of sleep. His lungs were beginning to ache from the unnaturally thick air and exhaustion was slowly starting to set in his bones from moving through the gravity that seemed to increase the longer he was there. Nero walked to the center of the round room, stopping to look for another exit again and unknowingly standing upon the eight point star design in the center of the room. He gasped as the three golden candle lit chandeliers embedded in the tall ceiling started to swing violently, the mirrors surrounding him rippling like water as the very floor started to shake like an earthquake.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Nero said angrily, grabbing onto one of the columns with his human hand in an attempt to steady himself. He winced as the marble pressed against the still healing cut on his palm, his left leg collapsing under him shortly after the shaking stopped. The ex-order member glanced down at the back of his knee to see that his body was struggling to heal the deep wound, a thin stream of dark blood trickling down his shin and onto the smooth floor. "Damn demons..." He breathed, adjusting himself so he was sitting between two of the mirrors.

His eyelids were growing heavy against his will. The lack of sleep due to the two devil hunters antics before bed matched with his nightmare and being forcefully shoved into the demon world were wearing on him, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Nero groaned lightly, applying pressure on the back of his bleeding knee while he let himself close his eyes. He found himself wishing that Dante was there, trying to reason with himself that he only wanted someone to protect him from the demons while he slept. The young man opened his eyes a sliver, thinking over what came to mind before the demonic rabbit had broken the kitchen window.

He and Dante had sex, probably more often than most humans and demons combined, but never once did they mutter any words of true affection when they were together. The older hunter took care of him and they had even gone out on what could be considered a few 'dates' but Nero could not tell if they were really together or just close friends. He did not know where the line could be drawn between the two forms of their relationship. He shook his head and shut his eyes tightly. It was not like he really cared or anything. He merely wanted to know where exactly they stood in each others' hearts. Nero shook his head again, almost hurting his neck from how violently he did it.

"I don't care. I'm not ruining what we have over getting a little too attached to that bastard. I'm going to kick his ass for confusing me so much when I get back...If I get back..." Nero trailed off as he was reminded of his current situation, opening his dark blue eyes and looking around the small room again. The mirror he had used to get in was gone now, disappearing during the time he had closed his eyes for a moment and leaving him trapped inside the mirror covered room. "Guess I have no choice but to stick around here, huh? I doubt this can get any worse..."

Nero pulled his knees up and set his arms on top of them, resting his chin lightly on his arms. He sighed, about to close his eyes again when he caught the sight of slight movement in the corner of his eye. The young hunter lifted his head only to see his own reflection in the mirror, copying his every move. He let out a small laugh and shook his head.

"Man, this place is starting to make me paranoid. Maybe I should work on being a bit more naive. I wouldn't be so jumpy if I didn't know this place was teeming with so many damn demons." Nero rested his head on top of his folded arms again, closing his eyes and letting a yawn slip. "I hate that everything always happens to me. I wish something would happen to Dante once in a while. I'm starting to feel like some pathetic damsel in distress." He groaned lightly, hating the thought of becoming something so pitiful. "Stupid old man..."

"Stupid old man..."

Nero's head snapped up when his last words where repeated by a voice that sounded similar to his own. He glanced around the round room again, seeing nothing but the mirrors and his own reflections. The young slayer hesitated, wondering if he had just heard an echo or if he was so sleepy he was hearing things now. He waited a moment before forcing himself to stand, still expecting a demon to jump out at him at any second.

"I hate this place..."

"I hate this place."

The younger man's eyes met his reflection's in the mirror opposite him, managing to catch the mirror's image speaking a few seconds after he had. The image stared at him, the eyes noticeably changing to a dark red color. Nero raised a silver eyebrow in confusion, swallowing nervously when his reflection smirked menacingly in response.

"Okay, I'm no expert but I doubt mirrors are suppose to do that." He took a step back, getting ready to fight again if he had to. Nero gasped when he suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see another one of his reflections but it was no longer held within the mirror. "Shit. Let go of me!" The young man yelled, slamming his elbow into his reflection's stomach.

Nero grunted as the air was knocked out of his lungs, shutting his eyes tightly as it felt like something had just punched him in the stomach. He brushed it off, ignoring it and shoving his reflection away from him quickly. The ex-order member glanced around, glaring at the mirrors as eight images of himself stepped out of their smooth surfaces. One of them walked towards him as if he was no threat, making Nero narrow his eyes into a glare at the cocky reflection.

"Think you can take me just because you look like me? Think again, jackass." The young hunter lunged forward, leaping into the air and kicking the mirror image in the face. His reflection fell to the ground roughly, bleeding from its lip but Nero did not have time to celebrate. The young man found himself lying on the ground, a high pitched ringing in his ears as the back of his head throbbed and blood poured out of a cut on his lip. So did not imagine the pain in his stomach.

"Fuck! How the hell am I suppose to fight these guys?" Nero put a hand to his mouth as he sat up, checking how bad he was bleeding while he eyed his eight selves. The one he had kicked was already back on its feet, any sign that it had been hit already gone. The hunter opened his mouth to taunt the images of himself but was stopped when he felt hands grab his arms, forcing him onto the ground and yanking them above his head.

Nero struggled against the hold, looking up to see that two of his reflections had somehow moved behind him and were now pinning him to the marble floor. The cool surface against his bare back brought the first time Dante had molested him to the forefront of his mind despite his current situation. He blushed as he felt more hands grab onto his legs and attempt to restrain them as well. The young slayer broke one free from the human hand of his images, kicking the nearest face and feeling his own cheek sting afterward. He ignored it and struggled harder, his reflections managing to pin him down completely.

"What the hell are you-?" Nero gasped when he felt the pair of silk boxers torn from his body, leaving him naked in front of the eight demons that had taken his form. The young man did not like the way the demons were staring at him with their lustful red eyes. _They're not going to-! Oh fuck, no!_ "Get the fuck off of me!"

He thrashed against the tight grip the demons had on his limbs as his reflections forced his legs open, one of them lying between them as another captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Nero bit at the tongue that forced its way into his mouth, wishing he had not as the demon's tongue healed almost instantly yet his own started to fill his mouth with blood. He was forced to drink the blood or choke on it, the demon holding his chin in an iron-like grip and refusing to let him break the kiss.

Nero growled in the back of his throat when he felt hands on his torso, a few dipping lower than he wanted. He panted, still struggling against the demons' pinning him down as well as to get enough air while one of his reflections practically suffocated him with its seemly endless kiss. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was getting aroused from the rough touches, hating his demon side for reacting to even the slightest stimulation. Nero recoiled when he felt a hand wrap around his cock, stroking it once before he felt a mouth tentatively lick the tip before enveloping it and sucking on it. The young man gasped through the kiss as he felt a sharp bite on his left nipple, feeling a warm liquid that he suspected as blood running down his chest. He hissed in pain as it was licked up, moaning when a tongue lapped at the underside of his erection after.

_Damn it! Let me go, you fucking bastards! Only one person is allowed to fucking touch me!_ Nero yelled inside his mind, digging the claws of his devil bringer into the arm holding it down and trying to bite the lips on his again. He ignored the mirrored pain as he hurt the demons. The tears of frustration building in his tightly shut eyes threatened to fall as he continued to struggle against his reflections. The young hunter ripped his head out of one of his image's hand, gasping for breath and ignoring the pain in his jaw.

"Get your ass over here before I swear never to fuck you again, Dante!" Nero screamed, gasping for more air as he opened his eyes and searched the room through the mass of demons. He really wished that the older devil hunter would march in as if he was waiting for his cue, say a few of his cocky remarks, kick the demons' asses, and save him yet again. One of the tears that he desperately tried to hold back fell down his cheek as nothing changed in the room. The demon who had kissed him grabbed hold of his chin again, the grip tight enough to make his jaw ache in protest. "Dante!" Nero screamed again before his mouth was claimed again, his struggles starting to lose the strength and energy behind them.


	5. Unwanted Inheritance

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Secrets that I will not reveal yet.

Having the Devil May Cry 4 art book will help people get a bit better of an image in their head with basically this entire story.

* * *

Chapter Five: Unwanted Inheritance

* * *

Dante felt himself falling through the air, opening his eyes when the heat of the flames left him. He flipped himself over as he watched the ground near him and landed roughly on his feet, hearing the tip of Rebellion clatter against the tiled floor as he bent his knees to stifle the impact of the landing. Straightening himself, he let out a breath of air and brushed the scorched ash off the exposed skin of his arms and coat.

"Why is it that no matter where I go something has to destroy my coat?" He muttered, frowning at a few portions of the red leather that were now charred a dark black. Dante dropped the bottom of his coattail as he finished examining the damage with a slight pout on his face, wondering if the world had something against his wallet being even remotely full. The devil hunter pushed the burnt leather from his mind, knowing that he could deal with it later. What mattered now was finding Nero and dragging his ass back to the office.

He glanced around the large room, the area not too different from a cathedral in Dante's eyes. The smooth tile under him covered the entire floor from wall to wall, strange engravings cutting through the stone in some parts, all seeming to lead to the center of the room. Small tables covered in red silk sat around the engravings in the stone, the small purple flames of the lit candles dancing in the darkness as Dante walked towards them. Wild roses in a variety of different colors littered the surfaces under the floating candles, their vines winding together with each other and the table legs as if they had been growing there for many years. The candelabras were the only source of light in the black cathedral besides the mockery of stars embedded in the arched ceiling, each moving quickly as the bodies attached to them crawled along the support beams above. "Heh. Doesn't look like much has changed since I was last here."

"I suppose it hasn't, Dante Sparda, and that is exactly why I wish to change it." Dante looked down from watching the bright eyes of the demons crawling along the ceiling, seeing a large table covered in the same silk cloth as the others in the center of the room. Rabi sat at one end of it in a large red and black velvet chair, its hands folded neatly atop a large demonic skull. The rabbit demon cocked its head to the right lightly as the slayer walked a little closer.

"Changing the demon world? Isn't that a bit too big of a feat for someone like you? The last time I checked, you don't even fight with your own hands." Dante hummed in thought and slowly turned around, crossing his arms as he took in the sight around him. "I thought you were lying. I opened the gate and the kid's not here at all." He unholstered Ebony and aimed directly between the rabbit's beady black eyes, his index finger itching to pull the trigger. Rabi did not move and merely stared back at the devil hunter, unnerved from the man threatening to shoot it into several pieces.

"I am aware he is not. Do not worry, I suspect he will be here soon enough." Rabi removed its hands from the top of the skull, gently taking one of the candles in its hand and setting it on the table in front of it so the shape was visible in the dim light. Dante felt his stomach twist in disgust as he saw the skull in a better light, grimacing at the familiar image. "While you are waiting, would you like to know whose skull this is?"

"I'd rather not. I've got a pretty good guess already." The demon slayer said, glancing up as he heard a small hiss from the demons overhead before returning his gaze to the demonic rabbit. "So when did you start grave robbing? Have a collection of famous demon skulls hidden away somewhere? We should get together and compare sometime. You might find some old friends in what I've gathered over the years."

"I did not steal this skull as you are implying. This is Sparda's final resting ground. I brought you here to give you the last of your inheritance as one of the remaining direct descendants of the dark knight." Rabi watched as Dante raised an eyebrow at it, moving to rest its hands on the top of the skull again. "I suspected as much. You know nothing of your mate. How blind humans can be still astounds me."

"What makes you think you know the kid better than I do? You're just trying to mess with my head like every other demon out there. Besides, I wouldn't give a damn if he was Mundus's son, I'm taking him back with me." Dante huffed, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible. He did not like where this was going. "Just tell me where the hell Nero is."

"Nero? Is that what he is going by now? I would have thought he would-" Rabi's head snapped backward as a bullet was shoot into his skull, blood dripping down and staining the white fabric that made his face.

"I'm really getting sick of people barging into family business. If I were you, I would shut it and tell where the kid is before I start slicing my way through the demon world one demon at a time looking for him. Just so you know, you're first and I'm not planning to play nice this time." Dante glared heatedly at the demonic rabbit, both of his twin guns drawn as he got the message across that he meant every word he spoke. Rabi slowly brought his head back forward, one of his ears twitching and missing a large chunk from the second bullet the devil hunter had fired. It was silent for a moment before it spoke again.

"I will give you the boy." Rabi stood from the table, a few clusters of cotton falling from its ear as it did. "But I will only do so if you accept your inheritance. If you chose not to, I'm afraid the boy will remain here and die in the demon world. I know his exact whereabouts and I will tell you now, he is not too happy at the moment."

Dante growled deeply at that, wanting to pull the triggers until the rabbit was nothing but a pile of demonically possessed cotton. He hesitated though, knowing that if he killed it, Nero might be dead by the time he found him. If it was for the younger slayer, he would wait a little longer on tearing the stuffed rabbit to pieces.

"What's this so called 'inheritance' you're so determined on giving me?" He asked, lowering Ebony and Ivory from the demonic rabbit's form but not holstering them yet. Rabi moved from behind the table, taking a candle from its place in the air and walking out of the circle of engravings on the floor. It stopped when it was by one of the smaller tables, turning around and placing its unused hand behind its back.

"You shall see soon enough, Dante Sparda." With that, Rabi blew gently on the single candle. The purple flame danced violently before going out in a puff of violet smoke. Dante raised a silver eyebrow at the action, wondering what the rabbit was doing before all of the candles in the room started to do the same action as the first. One by one, each flame vanished in a puff of violet smoke as if someone had walked around the entire room and blew on each of them. The devil hunter was cloaked in darkness as the last flame which belonged to the candle in front of his father's skull vanished.

Dante opened his mouth to question what was going on, his voice catching in his throat as the engravings in the smooth tiled floor started to glow before being lit with the same fire that the candles had held. He took a step back, trying to glance over the demonic writing to read what it said but he did not get the chance to as his attention was drawn to his devil side growling inside his head. Dante fought back a sudden urge to trigger, Ebony and Ivory falling from his hands as he gripped the side of his head. His skull throbbed, his fingers turning into long talons without his awareness. His wings tore through the skin of his back, ripping holes in the red leather of his coat as he triggered violently. A powerful shock wave burst from him with a scream as he lost control, making the demons on the beams above screech as they were reduced to ash.

* * *

Multiple earsplitting cracking sounds broke through the muted noises in the circular room. The heaviness in the air increasing suddenly as a warm wave wiped through the closed room. A few of the reflections looked up from their captive in fear as they sensed the power rip through their mirrors.

Nero gasped as the lips that had been ravishing his crumbled against his mouth, the demons that had taken his form turning into piles of ash and shards of glass around him. He sat up, panting and shaking the powdered mess from his hair as he sat up. The young hunter wiped his face on a clean part of his human arm before opening his azure eyes. All of the mirrors were shattered, his reflections back in their normal positions rather than pinning him to the floor and attempting to take him. He sighed in relief before glancing around the room again, wondering what exactly killed the demons.

A new mirror appeared a few feet in front of him, glowing with a black, purple, and red image swirling within it. Nero rose to his feet, watching the mirror cautiously as he bent down and retrieved the black silk that belonged to Dante. He groaned when he saw that it was nothing but tattered remains loosely attached to each other now.

"As if this could get any worse." Nero sighed and tossed the shreds of silk carelessly over his shoulder, walking towards the swirling mirror. "Now, I have to walk through hell naked, covered in who knows what, and with a damn hard on. I'm shoving Red Queen down Dante's throat for this." He reached out his hand, letting the mirror swallow him whole again.

Nero took a deep breath when the mirror let go of him, opening his eyes to see nothing but darkness and a light purple fire dancing along the floor under him. He looked at the engravings the fire burned in, tilting his head to the side in confusion at the demonic writing. The young demon slayer walked forward, the fire not burning him as he neared a table that sat in the center of the fire. A deep growl stopped him in his tracks, bouncing off the walls and seeming to come from every direction. Nero turned his back to the table, hopelessly searching through the darkness for the source of the deadly growl.

A loud crushing sound rang out behind him, making him spin around in a slight panic. The first thing he saw was crushed bone of what looked to be an old skull, the horns that were now broken off and lying on the table reminding him of the statues in Fortuna. His breath caught in his throat when he saw a large demonic foot standing in the crushed bone, a crimson color pulsing across the black flesh in small cracks of lightning. Nero swallowed as he dared to look up, his throat closing up as he saw blood red eyes staring him down and glowing red wings that reminded him of burning lava fanning out behind the demon. The young man felt his chest tighten and ache when he noticed a few shreds of red leather still hanging off the demon's arms and dangerously spiked tail. Nero took a step back, fear stinging him worse than it ever had before as he stared at the being in front of him. His voice almost failed him as he really hoped he was just having the worst nightmare his imagination had ever conjured.

"D-Dante?"


	6. Truths and Devotion

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and My Nero Theory.

I did extensive research (Double checking that research was why this chapter is a little late) and this is what I have come up with for Nero. I tried to fill in as many plot holes as I could. Please Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter Six: Truths and Devotion

* * *

Nero clenched his fists tightly, his heart racing as a intimidating growl was the only sound that answered the name. He took a few steps backward when the red demon leaped off the table and landed in front of him, making the tile chip under the sharp red talons of his feet as he watched Nero as if he were new prey to toy with. The younger man would have been offended at being viewed as small prey if not for the baleful look in the crimson colored eyes. The demon that had once been Dante snarled at him, exposing his sharp teeth before lunging at him with long claws ready to sink into his exposed flesh.

"What the hell happened to you, old man?" Nero yelled as he rolled out of the way quickly, glancing around for anything he could use to defend himself. His heart beat was pounding in his ears loud enough to cloud his thoughts as he realized that Dante could not hear him. The violet fire under them flickered before vanishing, cloaking the room in complete darkness.

Nero swore heavily under his breath, standing up from his crouched position on the floor only to feel something sharp sweep under his legs. He shut his eyes tightly in pain when the back of his head collided with the black tiled floor, the air being knocked out of his lungs as a thick liquid ran down the back of his shins. The young man staggered to his feet as fast as his bleeding legs would let him, desperately trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness so Dante would not have an advantage over him.

He triggered quickly, knowing that it would not last very long but at least he would be able to see in the pitch black darkness of the room for a short while. Deadly red eyes met his as he saw the crimson demon lunge at him from the side. Nero hastily sidestepped the razor sharp claws and grabbed the elder's bladed tail with his devil bringer as it swung at him, some of the red hide on his demonic hand cracking under the force. The young hunter ignored the stinging pain and yanked on the glowing tail with all the strength he could gather, managing to throw the taller demon into one of the rose covered tables nearby.

The young man took a step back and felt a dip in the tile as well as something cold hit the back of his heel, hearing a loud clink of metal on metal. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ebony and Ivory carelessly lying on the floor. The portraits of the Victorian women inlaid on the wooden grips and Ivory's trigger guard were broken, various splinters of the wood littering the floor with the chips of the tile. The wood of the table snapping and a deep growl echoed in front of him and around the walls of the cathedral as the red demon forced its way out of the broken wood, glaring heatedly at Nero.

The younger hunter dropped to the ground and grabbed Ebony and Ivory, hoping that the twin guns were still loaded. He stood up and spun on his heel, aiming at the snarling demon that had once been Dante. Nero placed his index fingers on the triggers but hesitated on pulling them, a small voice in the back of his head telling him not to. He watched as Dante stood and ran towards him, no longer just playing as the look in the burning red eyes showed an intent to kill. Nero swallowed, shutting his eyes tightly as his hands refused to pull the triggers.

A whip of the spiked tail slashed across his chest, hitting his left arm hard enough to break the bone in several places and knock Ebony from his grasp. The red demon grabbed him by the throat, the long talons piercing his skin easily and coming dangerously close to crushing his trachea as he was lifted off the ground by his neck. Nero cried out in pain, dropping Ivory and grabbing the red and black arm that held him in the air. He sunk the talons of his devil bringer into the scales in an attempt to free himself, vaguely aware of how his left arm was hanging limp at his side and refusing to move.

"D-Dan...te!" Nero started to taste copper in his mouth as he noticed a thick stream of blood dripping down his demonic arm, his devil trigger falling him as he detriggered. His eyes burned with tears of frustration and pain but he refused to let them fall as he glared at the red demon that was slowly sinking his talons farther into his throat. "Wake u-up, you...fucking bas-tard!" Nero shut his eyes and grunted when he felt the grip around his neck tighten, the red demon bringing him closer and licking the stream of blood that had dripped down his chin.

Suddenly, the demon pulled back, the talons slipping out of his throat slightly as Dante eyed the younger man's neck. The crimson eyes widened at the deep bite mark at the junction of Nero's neck, half of it covered by the pulsing demonic claws. The younger demon slayer grunted when the claws were hastily torn out of his throat, falling to the ground as his legs refused to catch him. He gasped for air, clutching at his throat in an attempt to slow the pour of blood from it. Nero opened one of his eyes when he felt scaly arms around him, pulling him close to the red demon as it kneeled in front of him. His laugh came out as a sickening sputtering noise as he wrapped his unbroken arm around the demon's neck, his vision waning as he could barely see the lava-like glow of the elder's wide wings.

"Next time...remember me soo-ner, jack...ass." Nero fell forward, leaning his weight onto the older man as he fell unconscious.

Dante sighed as he finally regained control from his devil side, detriggering as soon as he managed to grab onto reality again. Rebellion clattered to the floor after transforming back into its original form and removing itself from his spine. He panted heavily, burying his face into the junction of Nero's neck and cursing at himself for not being able to recognize the younger man. He had been too wrapped up in his anger at Rabi and blinded by the urge to rip hell apart looking for the very man who was now unconscious in his arms.

"Perhaps I should have killed him once you entered the demon world. It would have made it easier for you to take over the demon and human worlds, but I suppose your human side is weak and stubborn enough to cling to something as replaceable as a mate." Dante growled low in his throat as a single candle was lit in front of the two hunters. Rabi walked forward out of the darkness, still holding the same candle it had taken from the silk covered table and leaving behind a trail of cotton from its torn ear. The older devil hunter narrowed his eyes at the rabbit, picking Ivory up from the floor and aiming it at Rabi.

"Nero's not replaceable to me. If he goes, I go. I'm sick of everyone trying to take him away from me and I'll be dead before you even think about laying a finger on him again." Dante growled deeply, about to pull the trigger on the light colored gun when Rabi spoke again.

"I could fix him, you know." The rabbit twitched its torn ear as the devil slayer raised an eyebrow at it. "You never let me tell you who he really was. I wonder if your opinion of him would change if I did." Rabi paused in thought for a moment, waiting for a bullet to fire at it at any moment. When no gunshot rang through the cathedral, the rabbit twitched its ears in delight. "You're curious, aren't you?"

"So what if I am. I doubt I would get an ounce of truth from your mouth. All you care about is taking over the demon world without getting your own hands dirty." Dante glared at the rabbit harder, trying his best not to listen to what Rabi was saying.

"True, but one comes across many events of history when one tries to take over a world. I came across that boy's, or should I say man's? He's a lot younger than I would have guessed, but never mind, I should start from the beginning." Rabi walked over to the nearest table that was still standing, setting the candle on it and sitting on the small chair next to it. "It was about ten years ago when your brother came to the demon world, after he had the pure audacity to slice my first body into pieces. I never forgave him for that, but I digress."

"He had fought against Mundus and lost, of course. He did not look too well during the fight and I suppose that you would be the one responsible for that. Mundus took him in as a servant but the demon lord could not have a half demon under him, let alone a son of Sparda. That would have lead others to believe he was becoming a traitor." Rabi shrugged lightly as it folded its hands into its lap. "Personally, I thought it would be more like a trophy but Mundus thought otherwise. I watched him tear your brother in half with his power, using the demonic being as his servant. That thing you are holding in your arms, would be the human side that Mundus tossed carelessly into the human world before it was sealed completely. It's younger, possibly because Vergil was suppressing his human side but that is only my theory."

"Don't you dare call Nero 'it'." Dante snarled at the rabbit who only cocked its head at him and ignored the out burst.

"When you defeated Nelo Angelo, you could say Vergil was attempting to become himself again thanks to his memories being awakened again. Unfortunately for him, it appears that his human side had already made an identity for itself. He manifested as that boy's devil bringer instead, since he was not strong enough to merge with the will of his human half's conscious. It's funny how he does not know this already. The memories should have returned as well but I suppose he may be repressing the demonic side of himself more than I expected." Rabi fell silent for a moment, content with just staring at the two hunters kneeling on the floor. "I do not expect you to believe me but think over my offer. I could fix it so it is your brother once more. I watched Mundus do such things before and I can mimic it quite well now. My question is, who would you choose? Your mate or your brother?"

It was quiet for a moment before a gunshot echoed around the cathedral. Rabi's remaining ear fell from the top of his head, leaving nothing but a stub of cotton in its place. The rabbit demon hopelessly attempted to twitch the missing ear, its beady black eyes narrowing as it pushed up its round glasses.

"I choose shutting you up. The only person who is allowed to talk more than I do is Nero. And I swear if you call him an 'it' one more time, you won't be possessing another stuffed body again." Dante growled and bared his teeth at the rabbit, his grip on Nero tightening unconsciously. Rabi was quiet as it stood, leaning down to pick up its detached ear before straightening itself.

"I see. It appears that you are truly stubborn to the point of annoyance. But be warned, son of Sparda, I will break your human side one day and you will destroy the human world and claim your inheritance of the throne of the demon world. Go back to your shabby little office with your incomplete mate." Rabi's form quickly dissipated as the darkness started to consume the two demon slayers. Dante wrapped both of his arms around Nero as the air thickened in his lungs, not willing to let go of the younger man even when he felt the wooden floorboards of the Devil May Cry office under his bare feet.


	7. Rubbing Salt in Old Wounds

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante. I'm cruel to everyone~!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Rubbing Salt in Old Wounds

* * *

Dante sighed sadly as he grabbed another large strip of gauze from his desk, sort of missing the coffee table he had yet to replace. He made his way back to the couch where the injured slayer was resting, lifting Nero's head gently as he carefully wrapped the gauze around the deep claw marks on his neck. The elder devil hunter turned his head away as he saw that the wounds were still bleeding. He was used to bandaging the younger man's wounds but they were always from some demon that caught him off guard or a mission that he took on his own in an attempt to prove himself, never Dante's own hand. The older hunter did not even glance at the large cut across the ex-order member's chest, knowing all too well that healing a wound from Rebellion took a bit more demon blood than the other man had.

_Or maybe he has the same..._ Dante shook his head before standing to get more gauze and rummage through the small first aid kit to see if there was still some pain killers for when the other woke up. _Vergil died ten years ago. My brother died long before that. I don't need to open old wounds because of a damn rabbit._ Dante slammed his fist onto the oak of his desk. The wood creaked at the harsh treatment as he cursed the missing pain killers, taking out his anger on the minor issue._ It doesn't matter anymore. Nero's more important than any of that and I finally got him back. Even if I did hurt him...I hope he heals soon. Damn it, Dante, get your mind off the heavy stuff. Nero is back. He's breathing and that damn rabbit and any other demon brave enough to even think of going near him is going to be dead when I get my hands on them. I swear it._

"Dan...te?" A half choked voice broke through his thoughts. Dante tore his eyes away from glaring holes into the first aid kit to see Nero grabbing the back of the couch with his devil bringer and attempting to sit up, one of his azure eyes closed tightly as a few drops of blood slid down the young hunter's chest. The older man dropped his search for the pain killers, rushing to Nero's side and helping him sit up before he made his wounds worse.

"Kid, you shouldn't be up already. I haven't even gotten around to resetting your arm yet." Dante said, concern filling his eyes as he glanced at the younger man's still limp arm. "Do me a favor and actually listen to me. Lie down and try not to move your arm yet."

"I'm fine, old...man." Nero breathed, trying to ignore the pain the seemed to assault him from several places at once. He did not even want to look down at his left arm, a disturbing numbness in his fingers and a sharp pain in his upper arm telling him he would not be able to fight with Red Queen for a while. He panted lightly and swallowed occasionally as a small amount of blood filled his mouth, hiding the possible internal injures he had from the older demon slayer. "Just let me-" Nero bit his bottom lip sharply when he started to stand up, his left arm hitting the edge of the couch and sending a spike of screaming pain through him.

"Nero." The younger man opened his eyes meeting Dante's ice blues. He let go of his lip when he saw the caring stern look on the man's face, his eyes holding a hint of regret at the younger hunter's condition as well as something else entirely that made Nero's breath hitch. He sighed after a moment before carefully lying back down on the couch, covering his eyes with the forearm of his devil bringer as he closed them.

Dante leaned in and pecked Nero on the lips lightly before returning to the first aid kit, searching for the pain killers again and something to use as a sling for the injured man's arm. Nero waited a few moments, opening his mouth to speak only when Dante returned to his side.

"What about you, old man?" He asked, lifting his arm enough to watch the other set the gauze aside along with the sling he normally used to hide his demonic arm. Dante raised an eyebrow at the comment, gently feeling the young man's upper arm as he tried to judge if the bone needed resetting or if it would heal properly.

"What do you mean, kid?"

"You weren't really yourself when I passed out. What the hell happened to y-ou?" Nero yelled out the last word, wincing as a sharp pain came from his arm as the elder set the bone back to where it was suppose to be. He sucked in a breath slowly as he felt a small kiss on his left shoulder, cool cloth wrapping around the break. Dante helped him into the sling before he replied.

"I'd rather not explain or recall it. Rabi sent us back when he realized I wasn't going to go along with his little plan. I'm just glad that I got you back before those damn demons could kill you." Dante carefully checked the gauze wrapped around the younger man's neck, sighing in relief when the red stains were smaller than his first few attempts on stopping the bleeding. "Your wounds are starting to close up already."

Nero nodded, groaning after and deciding not to repeat the action as it moved his neck too much. He lifted his devil bringer from over his eyes, about to repeat that he would be fine on his own when he noticed part of the red hide that covered his middle and ring fingers was missing, a large crack in the remaining hide running down to his wrist. The blue skin underneath glowed dimly, dried blood covering the parts that had just grown to replace the red hide.

"I don't think that's going to grow back, kid." Dante said, boldly taking the younger slayer's devil bringer into his hand and running a thumb across the new skin. Nero shivered as a confusing mix of pain and pleasure ran up his arm. He tore his hand away from the older hunter's hand after a few swaps of the gauze cleaned off the dried blood, a faint blush on his cheeks as he glanced down at himself and finally noticed that he was still naked.

"Erm...Dante? Why-?" Dante laughed as he finished bandaging the large gash on the other man's chest, realizing why Nero was blushing.

"I told you, we just got back. I was so concerned about stopping you from bleeding to death, I guess I forgot about modesty." He smirked at his own jest and stood up from crouching by Nero's side. "I'll go get you something to change into. Stay here and don't move and maybe I'll think about ordering something besides pizza for...What time is it anyway? Huh."

Dante walked up the stairs, checking the clock and raising an eyebrow at how it was nearly eight at night. _Time flies in the demon world, I guess._ He thought, frowning as he remembered that he had lost a few of his spare clothes there. What was worst was that he could not find Ebony anywhere and Ivory was in pretty bad shape. _That's two guns, a coat, a pair of my favorite boxers lost to that fucking place. I don't get paid enough for this._

The devil hunter pushed open the door to his room, throwing off the shreds of his red leather coat and clothes. He pulled on a pair of leather pants before grabbing the closest shirt and boxers he found, not really paying attention as he heard a yelp of pain come from the downstairs office. Dante made his way back down the steps, sighing and placing a hand on his hip as he saw Nero lying with his face kissing the floor.

"I told you not to move, kid."

"Shut up." Nero said, the words muffled by the floor as it hurt too much to turn his head to the side. He groaned lightly as he moved his devil bringer under his chest, pushing up so he would not have to taste the wood and tile to speak. "I tried to stand up and my left leg refused to hold me up." Dante held back a laugh and set the clothes on a side of the couch, leaning down and helping the younger hunter back onto the brown leather.

"That's because you came really close to loosing your leg, idiot." Dante smiled and messed up the other slayer's already tangled hair. "Whatever you ran into down there didn't play very nice."

"Tell me about it." Nero said, a yawn catching him as his eyes started to droop again. "I might have to take up on that offer of something to eat later. I want to get a few hours of sleep before another demon breaks in here and takes me hostage at three in the fucking morning."

"Alright. I'll help you upstairs." Dante stood and offered a hand to the younger devil hunter, humming in confusion as he pushed the hand away.

"I can do it without your help, old man." The elder could not help but laugh this time.

"Kid, you couldn't even stand up without falling flat on your face. And, as amusing as watching you fall down the stairs after acting like a proud punk would be, I care too much about you to let you do that." Dante grinned as Nero crossed his devil bringer over his chest, sticking his tongue out at the older man before attempting to get up himself again. The older man watched Nero struggle to his feet, catching him as he started to fall. He grinned and tossed the injured man over his shoulder, ignoring the shouts and cursing of his name as he carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Put me down, Dante! Come on already." Nero hit the older hunter lightly with his devil bringer, snorting angrily when Dante nearly dropped him on the bed. "You said I was healing already. You don't need to-" He was silenced when he felt the elder's lips on his, a warm hand cupping the side of his cheek. The ex-order member let out a puff of air before kissing back, glad that Dante was still Dante. The older devil hunter parted their lips after a long moment, leaning his forehead against the younger slayer's.

"I need to and want to, Nero. It's my fault you're like this and I want to make up for it." Dante stared into the captivating azure eyes that had grown on him, wondering what part he was making up for, ten years ago or an hour ago. "Get some sleep and don't get out of the bed alone. I'll hear you if you do." He kissed him again and tossed the sheets over him before leaving the room, not sure how he was feeling at the moment.


	8. Past and Present Demons

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Past and Present Demons

* * *

The rain was still pouring heavily outside, drumming against the windows as a sharp crash of lightning struck occasionally. It was hard to tell what time it was from the sky. The swirling black clouds blocking any light from breaking through the clouds other than that from the streaks of powerful electricity.

Dante paced the floor of the office, a wary feeling that everything was not over yet sinking into his mind and distracting him from doing anything to get his mind off the ordeal of the day before. He wondered if he should have stayed upstairs and slept with the younger hunter, just to make sure he would be alright with the extent of his wounds and that he would be there in the morning this time instead of in the hands of some ugly demon. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not even search the fridge for anything edible that was still good enough to eat nor did he notice that he was using the white hoodie he had taken Nero for the very first time in as a pillow.

Dante fell asleep on the brown leather couch, not able to get his mind off the injured young man and his late brother. He woke up a few times in the early mornings as memories of fighting Vergil flooded his dreams, Nero sometimes taking the place of his deceased twin. The devil hunter woke in a cold sweat when Nero took Vergil's place as he fell into the demon world without him. It was torture to live through that once and he was determined not to live it again with the younger man.

* * *

The opening and closing of the front door in the office woke Nero from his deep and dreamless sleep. He stretched his devil bringer over his head as he opened his eyes, glancing at the clock and wondering why Dante would be leaving the office or even awake before noon. The young slayer also felt a little worried at how the older man had not slept in the same bed as him, knowing that he was injured but that did not mean he wanted Dante to stay away from him.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, pushing the confusing thoughts out of his mind. His chest still ached slightly but it was not as bad as his arm, the bone still stitching itself together as he looked over the red and purple bruised skin. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as he tossed the sheets off himself, glad that the gash in the back of his left leg had healed until it was nothing more than a light scar.

Nero pulled himself up with a little help of the bedside table, blushing faintly at how he was still not dressed and grimacing at how he was still covered in a thin sheen of violet goo. He grabbed some of the clothes Dante had bought him over the months from their shared closet, heading to rinse himself off in the shower before carefully pulling on the black jeans and thin navy t-shirt. After a moment, he headed back to the bedroom, grabbing his holster and Blue Rose from the bedside table. He decided to carry a weapon from now on, in case another demon reared its ugly head and attempted to hold him hostage half naked in the demon world.

Nero froze at the stop of the stairs as he heard a mummer of hushed female voices in the office, peering down to see two woman chuckling at a sleeping Dante lying on the couch. He hesitated on greeting them, not sure why they were there in the first place. The brown haired woman by the door must have heard him, her mismatched eyes catching him and her hand went to the large customized missile launcher strapped to her back. Nero's own hand went to his revolver, not able to pull it out of its holster when the blond woman put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Come on down, Nero. We are not here to hunt you." The blond woman said, looking up at him with a smile on her face. Nero raised an eyebrow, recalling the voice and seeing the woman next to Dante during the Savior incident.

"Gloria?" He questioned as he relaxed and made his way down from the small balcony. The woman chuckled lightly, remembering meeting the young man while under her disguise.

"I prefer 'Trish'." She said, taking her hand off the brunette's shoulder and smiling at the younger woman as Kalina Ann was put away. "And this is Lady. We're sort of partners of Dante. We just wanted to pop in and see how he was doing."

"He's sleeping on the job again. I'm pretty sure that means he's fine." Lady crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at the sleeping devil hunter before glancing up to Nero. "Hmm, wait a second. Is he..." She turned to look at Trish, a smile finding its way onto her lips as the blond haired woman nodded. "Oh, so you're the kid Dante won't shut up about. He kept calling us while we were on our mission to talk about you and he didn't even mention your name. Trish had her guesses though."

* * *

The elder woke to the smell of something delicious floating through the office, his growling stomach waking him up and demanding he find the source. He lifted the arm he had over his eyes, shutting them immediately when the bright lights of the office shined in his eyes. Dante made a mental note to turn the lights off before he fell asleep in the office next time, not wanting to think of how much the electricity was going to add to the accumulating bill of yesterday. He stood up from the couch, following his nose into the kitchen as he wondered who had broken into the office to cook what he almost thought was steak. He assumed he was hallucinating until he walked into the kitchen, eyes widening when he saw Nero standing over the stove cooking the steaks he thought he was just imagining.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling this morning?" Dante asked as he walked up behind the other and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling the back of the younger man's neck. He smiled when he felt a shiver run down Nero's spine at the light touch.

"Better." The ex-order member attempted to keep his attention on the frying pan in front of him. It was hard enough to cook one handed without Dante's breath on the nape of his neck. "You finally woke up. You missed two girls that stopped by to see you." Dante groaned softly, now certain that something was out for his wallet.

"Let me guess. A blond and brunette that probably threatened to shoot me in the crotch when they found me on the couch?" He sighed when the younger devil hunter nodded. "Forgot to warn you about them, kid. Where did you get the steak from? I don't remember buying any recently."

"I asked Trish and that other girl to head to the store for me. I told them that I was sick of eating pizza for every meal and they got this for us. They said that they would just collect the money from you later. They had to run off for a mission an hour or so ago so I started lunch without them." Nero felt the elder press his forehead to the back of his neck, a loud groan coming from the older man.

"Damn it, kid. You just gave Lady and Trish another reason to add to my debt. At this rate, I'll never be able to get out of it. I'll be dead for forty years before Lady decides to give up on collecting it from me." Dante kissed the nape of the other slayer's neck unable to resist the urge as he lifted his head up to look over the younger man's shoulder. "I have to admit, it looks good though."

"You're in debt? I thought you made a couple thousand per job around here." Nero ignored another shudder that wanted to run down his spine at the lips that had pressed against his skin, getting out plates from the cupboard next to the stove instead. He had to let go of the pan's handle to move the elder's hand, unable to reach said cupboard with Dante's arms trapping him and a hand slipping down his torso slowly.

"Sometimes. Other times, I don't even get paid. When I actually do, those leeches suck nearly every last penny out of me. I have to hide money in several places in my room before I can even think about leaving the office. I wish I could find all of it when I get back..." Dante watched as Nero set the two steaks onto the plates, not wanting to detach himself even when the younger man was trying to shove the hot frying pan into the sink. "I had some money that I managed to save up while they were gone but after yesterday, I'm wondering if I have enough to replace everything. I think we may have left Ebony behind with that stupid rabbit."

"Oh." Nero pulled out of the embrace, dumping the pan into the sink quickly before running into the office. The elder stood by the stove, confused until the other man walked back in, twirling Ebony between his demonic fingers. He held it out by the long dark barrel, smiling slightly as the older hunter took it from him. "Lady found it under the desk when she sat in your chair. It looks like it's in better condition than Ivory at least. The picture is cracked but I'm pretty sure everything else is...alright." Nero felt his cheeks heat up when he was suddenly pulled into Dante's arms again, hesitating before hugging the other back. "What's up, old man? You don't seem like yourself ever since we got back. If it's about hurting me, I told you already that I'm fine. You don't have to try so hard to make up for it. It's...Dante?"

Nero felt a lump form in his throat when he felt something wet sink through his navy shirt, noticing how tight the older man was holding him. He winced when Dante pulled him closer, bumping his left arm slightly but he ignored the pain in favor of knowing what exactly had the elder slayer desperately clutching him as if he were the only thing keeping him on the ground. The younger hunter started to wonder if Dante's demon side was effecting him once again as the other repeated an apology in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Vergil..." Dante buried his face deeper into Nero's neck, positive that the younger man thought he was going insane but the mere sight of Ebony mixed with Nero's words had reminded him of his brother again. He could not find the strength to push the feelings away without risking losing his mind, already guessing he was by the way his demon side was whispering to him softly behind his thoughts.


	9. Crimson Lust

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

I am half asleep right now so I apologize if the ending is a little stranger than usual. I was sleep writing while I wrote it. I need to stop choosing writing over sleep.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Crimson Lust

* * *

"So, Rabi thinks I'm your brother but only part of him?" Nero asked, trying to make sense of the accusation as he set his second beer onto the top of the desk. Once the elder devil hunter had calmed himself, the younger man was pulled into the office with two six packs of beer and the steaks as Dante started to repeat his conversation with Rabi and explain his bittersweet relationship with his supposedly dead brother. Nero would have rolled his eyes at the older man's worry that the rabbit was right, not doing so because of the alcohol. It was only when Dante was being serious or wanted to spill something deeply personal that they broke out beer, thinking it might ease the blow of things.

"Yeah. He even offered to...fix you so you were Vergil again." Dante sighed and tossed his fifth can onto the desk where his feet and Nero were perched, leaning down to grab another beer from beside his chair. He did not like having to open old wound about his past but it was the only way the younger man would understand why he was acting so differently. "I told him to shove it up his rabbit hole, but..."

"You miss your brother." Nero softly filled in the end of the sentence when the elder went quiet, staring at the pile of cans sitting on the top of the desk.

"I guess I do...We may have practically killed each other on more than one occasion but he was still my brother. My twin even. I always wanted a second chance, just to talk with him and see if I could do anything to stop his mad craze for power. Then Mallet island happened and I could only assume Vergil was dead after all that..." Dante took a long sip from his fresh beer before muttering under his breath. "I do miss him."

Nero picked up the cool beer, feeling the cool condensation on the ribbed skin of his devil bringer. He did not take a sip from it as he stared down at the murky brown liquid inside the aluminum. His talons scrapped across the brands image printed on the outside of the can as his grip tightened, feeling honestly confused.

"If you miss him so much, why did you pick me? You could have had your chance to talk to him and got your brother back. Why did you pick the punk who only gets in your way during missions?" The younger slayer heard the chair screech against the wood flooring, unable to look up before arms pulled him into a tight embrace. He blushed, slipping his devil bringer out from between their bodies and setting the beer back onto the oak desk.

"I could never trade you for anything, kid. He might have been my brother but...you're the one who I'm in love with."

Nero's eyes widened as he looked up at the older man, his breath escaping him and refusing to return when he saw the sincerity in Dante's eyes. He opened his mouth but it felt as though he had forgotten how to speak, the sudden confession catching him off guard. In the few months the two hunters had lived and slept with each other, neither of them had uttered a single word of affection. Nero had seen it as a way of remaining detached, in case one of them was actually killed in combat, the other would be able to continue on easily. Now that he thought about it though, it might have just been their stubbornness mixed with the lingering ordeal of Fortuna and the seemingly endless missions.

Nero moaned in surprise when Dante crushed his rough lips to his, effectively yanking him out of his thoughts and the awkward silence that had permeated the room. He closed his eyes and kissed back, his breathing increasing to a soft pant as the older hunter pulled him closer and deepened the kiss further. Nero moaned and relaxed into the embrace, a shiver running down his back when Dante forced his tongue into his mouth. The ex-order member wrapped his working arm around the elder's neck, the familiar taste of strawberries and mint sedating him as he was pushed back onto the hard oak of the desk behind him. He furrowed his brow and tried to pull back from the kiss when he suddenly cut his tongue on a long fang, the sharp taste of copper filling his mouth as Dante attempted to lick it up.

"Dante?" Nero gasped when the older demon slayer kissed down his jaw, a few rough nips creating colorful bruises under his exposed pale skin. "What are you-?" His voice stopped short when Dante ripped his navy shirt in half, leaning down to lick across his chest as hands ran down his sides and to his ass. The younger hunter threw his head back, arching off the desk in pleasure as the older man ground his hips against his. Nero peeked through his eyelashes to met Dante's eyes, tensing when he noticed that the elder's eyes held a playful yet dangerous intent like the demon who had broken his arm and inflicted many other injuries upon him.

"Sorry, kid. I wish this could be a bit more of a...romantic moment but the damn demon in my head has been screaming for me to fuck you through the floor ever since we got back. It's taking every ounce of my control not to trigger on you right now..." Dante breathed, moving to capture the soft tempting lips of his mate again as he watched small red sparks dance across his own skin. _Don't trigger. Don't trigger. I can't hurt Nero anymore than I already have. Don't trigger. I'll never forgive myself if I do..._ He thought, almost physically fighting for control of his body as he pealed off the gauze wrapped around Nero's neck, sinking his teeth into the mate mark still embedded in the flawless skin. _Damn it, kid...You taste too good. If I let myself go, I might end up eating you._

Dante moved down the young devil hunter's and traced his abs leisurely with his tongue, enjoying the soft gasp that came from tempting lips as his warm tongue connected with hot skin. The clink of Nero's holster and Blue Rose falling to the ground rang through the office as the man under him moaned lightly. He lapped at the pale skin until he was at the waistband of other man's pants, quickly unbuttoning them and ripping down the zipper. The elder yanked down the black denim, leaving the red boxers that were hugging the ex-order member's sexy hips on. Dante paused in his unclothing of the man under him when he noticed a small black 'D' sewn into the front, hovering on top of the slight bulge in the silk. Nero was starting to make it hard for him to retain the control of his body, the demon inside of him growling at the physical sign of possession. Dante felt himself smirk before moving up, licking the bleeding mate mark as he moved to the younger man's ear.

"This is the second time I've caught you. Have a fetish for stealing other peoples' boxers, kid?" Dante growled lowly into Nero's ear, carefully taking off the sling and moving the younger man's arm out of the way of his ravishing. He groaned when he felt Nero buck into his hips, grinding against his clothed erection.

"Only yours." The younger slayer breathed, smirking at the reaction he received from the elder. "I think a few demons destroyed your favorite pair in the demon world when they ripped them off me."

Dante let out a possessive growl from deep in his throat, hating the thought of anyone but himself touching the other. He saw the smirk on the younger demon hunter's face, chuckling when he realized Nero was baiting him on purpose. The older hunter leaned down and licked the bite mark on his mate's neck again, moving down again to lick a perky nipple and pinch the other roughly. He enjoyed seeing the faint flush on Nero's handsome face, more delicious and a brighter red than even the freshest strawberries. Dante found his eyes trailing over the kissed bruised lips that tasted like bittersweet chocolate and the pale skin that always smelt like the cherry scented soap the younger man used. The memory of Nero's sweet cum after a hard orgasm filled his mind when he drew a soft moan of his name from the ex-order member's lips, his hand sliding up the younger man's thigh and rubbing the red silk against his hard cock. The elder shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it when he thought how good Nero would taste if he took a bite of him. He growled at himself and pulled himself away from nipping at the young slayer's chest, noticing the demon inside of him had taken the eating joke literally.

"Maybe we should leave it here for now, kid." Dante panted, his demon side scolding him and threatening to tear his head off when he spoke the words. Nero shook his head, biting down on the older hunter's neck and moaning when the elder kept stroking him through the silk. "Really, Nero. I just wondered how good you would taste if I took a bite out of your neck. I think we should stop before I try to find out." Dante frowned, not being able to control his right hand that was still teasing the other man's arousal.

"You can't just...jump me then l-leave without making me cum, old man. That's just not fair." Nero said, gasping when Dante's hand slipped into the red boxers and started to brush lightly against the head of his erection. "If you want to know...how I taste, why don't you suck me off fir-st." Dante met the lustful azure eyes of his mate, the demon inside him loving the idea of continuing. The older man did not have the heart, or mind at the moment, to say no to the panting punk's request.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you want me to lose control and fuck you to death, kid. Now I know why you get into so much trouble all the time, you get some sick thrill off it, don't you?" Dante started to feel his mind go a bit fuzzy, the words spilling from his mouth not tasting like they belonged there. _Shit. I need to get away from the kid while I can still move my...Fuck! I can't move my legs. Nero, get the hell away from me!_

Nero moaned, knowing he should have been pissed at the remark but the elder had dropped to his knees in front of him. Sharp teeth bit onto the waistband of his boxers, pulling it back before letting the elastic go and snap against his skin. He let out a small gasp at the sharp but short spark of pain, moaning again when Dante took the waistband into his mouth and yanked the silk off of him this time, arching his ass off the cool desk top to help.

He did not notice the sudden lack of banter as a hot tongue traveled the length of his cock, the wet heat of Dante's mouth swallowing the tip of his erection and running his tongue along the length of it in his mouth, sucking roughly. Nero tangled his devil bringer into the sliver strand of hair on the top of the elder's head, shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back. He ignored the light ache from the impact with the desk as Dante took more of him inside his mouth, his tongue wiggling against the slit in the tip and making the younger man thrust his hips towards the breathtaking ministrations.

"Please, Dante...Ple-ah!" Nero felt his head hit the hard wood of the desk again, trying not to move his left arm too much as Dante started bobbing his head on his length. The younger hunter moaned loudly and bit his lip lightly when the elder growled, the vibration running through his cock and adding to the slowly tightening coil below his navel. "Dante. Fuck...more." He heard and felt Dante growl again as his speed increased as well as the suction, the faint bitter taste of precum entering the older half devil's mouth.

_Damn it, Nero! Open your eyes! I'm not the one sucking you off right now!_ Dante practically screamed inside his head, his demon side paying no mind to him as it scrapped his fangs along the pulsing flesh of the younger man's arousal.

"Ah! Bastard, not so hard." Nero hissed as a fang nearly nicked him on a rather sensitive part of his body. He opened his eyes to glare down at the older man, shock freezing him when he saw that the ice blue of Dante's eyes had been replaced with a bloody crimson. "Dante-?" Nero let out a scream of pleasure, getting caught off guard as the elder suddenly deep throated him. His toes started to curl as the hot coil inside his groin started to burn hotter, his body apparently not caring whether it was Dante or his demonic side who's mouth was on his erection at the moment. His talons tightened their grasp in the more experience man's hair, part of him wanting to yank Dante off of him while the other wanted him to suck just a little harder so the burning sensation inside him would peak already. The latter part of him got what it desired as Dante started to bob on his length faster, the suction almost unbearably good. "Fuck! Damn it, Dan...te!"

Nero felt his breath hitch in his throat as the tight hot coil finally released, spilling his cum inside the elder hunter's mouth. He moaned softly when his lungs finally let him breath again, feeling Dante swallow every drop of his essence and run his tongue along his cock until he was clean. Dante stood up, his eyes still a burning crimson as he moved to crush his lips against the younger man's. Instead, Nero raised the fist of his demonic arm, slamming it into the side of the older man's face just hard enough to knock him out. Dante fell to the floor unconscious as the ex-order member worked on regaining his breath.

"Should have probably...done that in the first place." Nero muttered before lying back down, still recovering from his recent orgasm.


	10. Body Shots

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, Hurting Dante, and A Sex Addicted Nero.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Body Shots

* * *

Nero finally caught his breath as he came down from the high of his heavy orgasm, carefully lifting his left arm into his lap so he could sit up without shifting the still healing bone. He looked around, finding his sling tossed aside on the other end of the desk and quickly clipping it on. The young man sighed as he glanced over to see Dante still lying face down on the hardwood floor, cursing the elder for getting him addicted to having sex practically everyday. He would have kicked the demon's ass sooner if his body was not so used to being bent over something and pounded into by the other devil hunter. He slid off the top of the desk, grabbing his pants and Dante's silk boxers. He paused to glance at his shirt, giving a small laugh at the huge tear right down the middle of it.

"I hope he knows that he was the one that bought this." Nero muttered, trying to keep his voice down in case he woke up the unconscious slayer. He moved towards the staircase, wanting to take a shower and fix the gauze that was covering the small puncture wounds on his neck. The next thing he knew, he was grabbed from behind and tossed over someone's shoulder. He sank the claws of his devil bringer into the clothed back, biting back a moan as the hand resting on his ass groped him. _Damn it, stop getting so fucking aroused! It's not even really Dante!_ Nero scolded himself but his own devil side purred at the other demon's touch, nearly desperate to be dominated by the worthy man. _Fuck, now I'm losing it._

Nero felt his chest slam onto cool wood, opening his eyes that he did not remember closing to see he was bent over the top of the small bar in the corner of the office. A hot body pressed against his back, the elder's shirt missing as the sweet friction of skin on skin sent shivers of pleasure down his spine and shut off the thoughts of fighting the advances. Nero let out a heated groan when a warm hand wrapped around his erection, contrasting heavily with the cool air of the room. The second hand traced the outline of his lips lightly until the young man caught the finger in between his teeth, biting it hard then sucking on it lightly when he heard a low growl in his ear. He twirled his tongue around it as his teeth kept the digit in place, the hand on his hardening erection pumping him slowly as hot breath brushed against his ear. The younger man felt his eyes droop when Dante's erection ground into his bare ass through the leather material separating them. Nero took the next finger into his mouth, groaning as the elder mimicked the thrusts of his hips with the fingers in his mouth. When the fingers left his lips, he moaned at the loss, still trying to remember why he did not want this to happen again.

"Dante." Nero breathed the other man's name when he felt the wet fingers trail down his back, the cool air freezing the wet skin and making him sigh in pleasure. He sucked in that sigh when the fingers slipped down between the cheeks of his pert ass, circling his puckered entrance teasingly.

Nero moaned when one slipped inside him, the hot skin pressing against his back again as the finger was pushed in to the knuckle. His breath hitched as Dante pulled it out without letting him adjust, thrusting it back in quickly before repeating the process. The hand on his cock kept at its slow pace as the elder slammed the single finger in and out of him at a fast pace, only just missing his prostate every time until Nero felt like Dante was trying to make him go insane.

"D-Dante. More. Oh fuck! More!" Nero yelled when the older man hit his prostate roughly as if just waiting for the words to continue. Another wet finger slipped inside of him, thrusting roughly into him once before staying still and wiggling against Nero's prostate. The younger man gasped and writhed under the older hunter, trying hopelessly to thrust himself into the hand still slowly pumping his cock or onto the teasing fingers. "Da-Dante..."

Suddenly the fingers started to move again, thrusting fast and deep into him but they were still not enough for the younger man. He attempted to buck into the hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft again, silently telling the older man to pick up the pace. Dante did but with the fingers inside him, adding a third and stretching him even more. Nero moaned loudly, dropping his head so his forehead rested on the cold wood under him.

He called out the other man's name again, biting his lip sharply when he felt the remains of his shirt ripped off and a cool liquid splash across his back. Nero peaked over his shoulder to see Dante holding a bottle of liquor that normally sat atop the bar, pouring a small amount down his spine before leaning down and licking all of it up. He shivered as the air cooled the liquid on his skin, a hot tongue lapping it up before it could drip onto the tiled floor under them. Nero gasped as his prostate was hit violently again, arching his back sharply as he fought off his second and inevitable orgasm.

The fingers inside him were removed sharply, making Nero groan deeply from the loss of the intense pleasure. The sound of a zipper being pulled down filled his ears before he felt something large press at his entrance. He gasped loudly when he was slowly penetrated by the man behind him, moaning as the hand around his cock increased its pace enough to keep him painfully close to the edge.

"Dante! Please...Pl-Please let me cum!" Nero shouted as the thick cock inside him rubbed tortuously against his prostate, just enough to break his pride and make him beg instead of demand. A husky growl echoed behind him before he felt Dante pull out completely, ramming inside of him hard and making him scream loudly. Nero felt his release hit him harder than the Savior's fist had, staining the dark leather bar stool in front of him with his white cum. The other hunter continued to stroke his cock slowly and slam into him, making his eyes roll back into his head as Dante took him to heights he never imagined were possible. "Fuck-!"

Nero bit his lip lightly, knowing that he did not soften one bit even after his orgasm. Dante's free hand slid along his skin and up to his chest, tweaking a nipple as he found it and licked the younger man's neck. The ex-order member shivered, soft noises leaving his parted lips as Dante fucked him passionately. He gripped the bar with his devil bringer, leaving claw marks on the dark wood as he lost himself within the seemingly endless amount of pleasure Dante was offering and giving him. Nero arched his back again as he felt the elder bite into his neck deeply, filling the surrounding air with the scent of his blood which only ignited the passion between them further.

Dante rutted into him harder and faster if possible, making the noises escaping him heighten in volume and pitch. Nero pulled his claws out of the groves he was making in the wood to tangled them in the silver hair of the other hunter, the smell of blood growing thicker as Dante renewed the mate mark each time it would stop bleeding. The younger man pulled the elder up, crushing their lips together and moaning at the taste of his own blood. Nero started to feel cut off from the real world, everything numb except for the older man fucking him senseless and the tightening hot coil below his navel. A small stream of blood poured down his chin, so lost in the pleasure that he did not realize how the frenzied kiss had turned into biting at each other. The hand on his cock finally picked up its pace to match the animalistic thrusting into his tight ass, forcing him to break the brutal kiss to scream Dante's name loudly. He arched his back and bucked towards the dominant male, matching his thrusts and forcing him to go deeper.

"Dante! F-Fuck! I'm-I'm...close!" Nero moaned, the force of the elder's thrusts making it difficult for him to speak without forgetting what he wanted to say. A vicious growl behind him and the increase of speed was all the younger man could take. He arched his back sharply and shut his eyes tightly. His voice and breath escaped him as he felt burning liquid enter him, his own cum staining the leather even more and covering Dante's hand thickly. He slumped forward onto the wooden bar as the overwhelming pleasure washed over him, the thrusts inside his ass continuing shallowly as the older hunter rode out the last sparks of mind numbing, unadulterated pleasure.

_Damn...I'm almost jealous of demons if they really mate like this all the time._ Nero thought, panting as he tried to regain the breath Dante had stolen from him. He felt the older man nuzzle the side of his neck, his eyes drooping as exhaustion threatened to force him to pass out. Nero gasped sharply when he felt Dante bite down on the same spot he had been while they were fucking, tugging on the flesh as if he wanted to rip it off. The younger man grabbed the back of the elder's head, pushing him closer and only succeeding in making the fangs sink deeper into his flesh.

"That's...right! I didn't want to fuck you because you're not D-Dante right now!" Nero said, glancing down at his left hand and moving his fingers. _This is going to fucking hurt..._ He pulled his arm out of the sling, wincing at the pain that overshadowed the demon trying to rip of chunk of him out of his neck. Quickly, he grabbed a bottle of liquor from the top of the bar, using his devil bringer to yank Dante off him before smashing the full bottle over the other man's head. The older man dropped to the floor as Nero grabbed another bottle with his demonic arm and hit him again, to make sure he was unconscious this time.

Nero groaned lightly, not liking to have to kick Dante's ass so soon after cumming. He normally had five minutes to rest and recover before he had to. He lifted his hand to check his neck, only finding a thin strip of skin missing and the flesh was already knitting itself back together. The young man did not even want to glance at the source of most of his pain, deciding to carefully put his once nearly healed arm back in the sling without looking at it in detail.

* * *

_Damn, he really does taste deliciou_s_. You're really missing out._ Dante stirred at his demon half's thoughts, realizing that he had finally regained control over his body. He opened his eyes, hearing a faint crash of thunder outside the window as he looked around. The sight of the black satin sheets under him and the messy dresser and closet told him that he was in his and the younger hunter's shared bedroom. Dante groaned as he sat up, his head pounding and a small trail of blood dripping down the side of his face. He was not sure but it felt like he had a shard of glass stuck in his forehead.

The devil hunter shook off the feeling, deciding to get up and find the younger man. He felt his arms yank him back into his sitting position, glancing over his shoulder to see ropes bound tightly around his wrists and tied securely to the bed posts, though it would be nothing that could stop him if he really wanted to get free. The door to the room opening distracted him from the ropes, looking up to see Nero walk in with his left arm still in its sling.

"You're really Dante this time right?" Nero asked as he slowly closed the door behind him, a fresh pair of denim jeans hugging his hips nicely. Dante raised an eyebrow, a little confused at the question.

"What do you mean 'this time', kid?" The elder asked when Nero walked over and sat on the side of their bed, bending over the older man to untie him.

"Let's just say that your demon side didn't want to stop at sucking me off. He's as determined as you are sometimes..." Nero said, feeling himself stir lightly at the memory despite himself. It was not like he was going to tell Dante about the demon bending him over the bar and finger fucking him until he came on one of the leather bar stools. Or being fucked senseless on that very same bar afterwords. The younger man gasped when the arm he just freed grabbed him by the belt and pulled him over so he was straddling the older man.

"And here I didn't get to enjoy any of it. That damn demon of mine is greedy." Dante muttered, his lips brushing against the bittersweet taste of the younger hunter's softer ones.

"My ass is still sore from that demon so don't even think about it, old man."

"Kid, I always think about it and nothing is going to change that."


	11. Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

Please don't kill me for this chapter?

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Unfinished Business

* * *

The shrill sound of the phone ringing in the office interrupted the two hunters in their shared bedroom. Dante groaned loudly when Nero separated the heated kiss and moved to get up. He quickly grabbed the younger man's devil bringer, bringing the hand to his lips before meeting his younger lover's eyes.

"Ignore it, kid." Dante said, kissing the softly glowing blue skin under the rough red hide.

"What if it's urgent? I thought we agreed that this wouldn't get in the way of missions after we first slept with each other." Nero said, suppressing a groan at Dante's lips brushing across the back of his oddly more sensitive hand. It was very tempting to just stay and most likely get fucked through the mattress like always, but he knew they could not pass up a mission just for the sake of having mind blowing sex. Nero pulled away from the older devil hunter, aware that his reasoning was growing weaker the longer Dante's hands were on him. He heard the elder groan and curse the day he made that promise as he walked out of their room, leaving Dante half naked and tied to the bed post. "Now I'm regretting it too..."

The phone stopped ringing just as Nero reached the bottom of the staircase. He hesitated, wondering if it was only the two girls he had met earlier that day checking in on them. The younger man smiled lightly, glad that it had stopped and about to head back to Dante when the phone started ringing again. His smile faded as he sighed, walking across the room and picking up the receiver.

"Devil May Cr-"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Nero winced at the loud voice screaming into his ear, making out a series of gunshots in the background over the phone once his ear stopped ringing. "How are you two dead to the world at a time like this?" He winced again at the loud voice, recognizing it as a very pissed off version of Lady.

"A time like what? It's six-"

"Get Dante off your ass and look out the damn window!" Lady shouted another gunshot resonating through the connection before the line when dead.

"The hell?" Nero muttered as he hung up, brushing a few strands of his hair out of his eyes before walking over to the window to see why the brunette had been yelling at him. The streets outside the office looked normal besides a light amount of flooding from the constant downpour. It was the dark sky the drew his attention from the ground. The black clouds swirled around a certain point in the sky north of the city, red lightning jumping from cloud to cloud as flames danced under them in the distance. "Dante!"

"What is it, kid?" The older man walked out of the bedroom, rubbing the wrist that he had just freed from the tight rope. He leaned over the railing of the small balcony, staring down and arching an eyebrow at the serious face the younger man had. "Something wrong?"

"How did you get into the demon world again?" Nero asked, already moving to grab his holster and Blue Rose. The younger hunter ran up the stairs, going to get Red Queen and some clothes from inside their bedroom. Dante's eyes widened before he followed the other man, swearing under his breath for forgetting his father's sword and the 'docile' Hell Gate.

* * *

The storm became blinding as they drove closer to the swirling red and black sky. The two demon slayers were soaked to the bone in minutes as the wind whipped the heavy rain into them. Nero held on tightly to Dante as they sped down the rural road, his left arm aching slightly in its sling. He pushed aside the discomfort, keeping his eyes on the large hellish mass of clouds that were forming a twister of red lightning in the sky.

A sudden screech from behind them caught his attention. The motorcycle swerved as if something had hit it a few seconds later, making him glance over his shoulder to see a red demon running behind them on four legs. Nero gritted his teeth, looking down at the back tire to see that the demon's sharp claws had near broke through the rubber. He pulled his left arm out of his sling, tossing the material off of the bike as he unholstered Blue Rose, keeping his tight hold on Dante with his devil bringer. The elder slayer heard the younger man reload his revolver, frowning as he realized what the younger man was doing.

Nero shot the large demon from the back of Dante's motorcycle, glaring as more and more demons started to appear around them. He missed a few times as the older man dodged through the crowds of demons, cracks forming in the pavement of the road as they neared the eye of the calamitous storm. The breaks in the road suddenly burst with red flames, the fire reaching for the two hunters as the tires screamed at the turns Dante was making.

"Kid! Your arms not healed yet!" Dante yelled over the deafening sound of the demonic thunder and the screams of the now dozens of demons following them.

"Just focus on driving, old man! We have bigger problems than my fucking arm right now!" Nero fired Blue Rose again, watching another one of the crimson hellhounds fall to the ground dead and disappear on the road behind them.

Dante opened his mouth to object but did not get the opportunity as they arrived at the Hell Gate. The ground surrounding the sword of Sparda was ripping and flying up into the red and black twister above it, black stone covered in demonic writing being revealed under it as red lightning struck the demonic sword. The motorcycle screeched to a stop, Dante drawing Ebony and shooting a few of the demons that had gotten a little too close to them.

"Kid, I need you to hold them off as long as possible while I try to seal the gate-" A loud crushing sound behind them drew his attention away from the Hell Gate. The cracks in the road behind them widened, the red flames blinding as the ground split and collapsed into itself.

A large clawed crimson paw emerged from the flames, creating indents on the pavement and earth where it stepped. The red lightning coiled around the demon's leg as it pulled itself into the demon world, standing taller than a two story building. The mouth on its long muzzle curled up into a snarl as its four electrified eyes spotted the two hunters, its five tails flicking as if it had found what it was looking for. _I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Rabi sent us a playmate. I can't let the kid fight that thing with only one arm._

"Change in plans." Dante said, looking over at the younger man and half wishing he had convinced him to stay at the office while he dealt with the demon world. "Let me barrow your revolver. I'll take care of the mutt while you pull the sword out. Watch your back when you do."

"You don't think I can hold that thing off?" Nero threw him a glare while tossing Blue Rose, the elder catching it without tearing his eyes from the large hellhound nearing them. Thunder rolled through the sky above them as the wind picked up, blowing their hair every which way.

"I know for a fact that you could, kid, but if we don't seal off that gate, the entire human world will be flooded with these things soon." Dante turned to him and smirked. "Why? Too scared to pull a sword out of a rock, punk?"

"Fuck off, old man."

"Maybe later, kid." The older hunter winked at him, holstering Ebony before pulling Rebellion off his back. He sprinted towards the hellhound and the horde of demons, yelling a quick wish of luck behind him as he started shooting the mass of devils. Nero watched him go before moving to complete his half of the work, running to the demonic sword pulsing inside the circular black slate of stone. He grabbed the hilt when he reached it, wincing as the sword burned through the thick hide of his devil bringer. He pulled despite the pain, the sword deciding that it was very happy with the place it currently resided and not budging even an inch.

"What is the matter? You use to wish to open a portal to the underworld and become the ruler of the demon world. What happened to the Vergil I once knew?" Nero growled, letting go of the sword as the white rabbit stood in front of him casually. Both of the rabbit's ears were gone now but the beady eyes were still there to stare him down. The younger man reached back for the hilt of the Red Queen, sick of listening to the demons rambling. He swore the beady eyes narrowed at him as he did.

"You know, I never forgave you for slicing my old body to pieces. Perhaps, I should return the favor." Nero pulled the Red Queen off his back just as he heard a loud clink echo in front of him.

Red splashed between the younger devil hunter and the demonic rabbit. Nero tasted copper flood his mouth, his azure eyes not moving from his sword that was caught halfway in slicing Rabi in half. The rabbit stared back, seemingly unnerved at how it had a large gash from its right shoulder to the middle of its torso. It was more interested in the young man standing and suppressing the pain that wanted to show on his face, Sparda's sword speared through the left side of his chest.

"You were in my way. If you had not sliced my body with your sword back then, I would say that this was not personal. You most likely don't even remember that event but this is satisfying revenge nonetheless." Rabi watched blood spill from Nero's lips as the young slayer spat at him.

"Fuck you!" The ex-order member strained to keep himself standing, the pain from the wound in his chest unbearable but he was not about to let the damn demon see the pain he was feeling. He felt his dark blood drip down his lips, struggling to keep his eyes open as they threatened to close. Nero growled through the liquid pouring out his mouth as his legs collapsed beneath him, the burning pain forcing his body to shut down even with his determination. He grabbed the sword with his devil bringer tightly, hearing a faint scream of his name as he refused to let his glare lessen even when he felt his body start to grow numb and cold.


	12. Aphotic Abyss

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Lots of Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Aphotic Abyss

* * *

Dante stabbed Rebellion through the large hellhounds jaw from a top its head when he managed to dodge the lesser demons and distract the hellhound enough with shooting out three of its four eyes. He rolled to the side as a flash of crimson lightning lashed out at him, using Ebony and Blue Rose to deflect some of the electricity that was too close for comfort. The devil hunter clenched his teeth when the lesser demons below him only increased in numbers, already enough to form a small army. The carmine demon growled loudly, the electricity swarming on its skin leaping out at Dante all at once as the hellhound's tails slammed down on the older hunter. Dante used the two guns he was carrying to hit the sparks of lightning, fizzling them out as he jumped out of the way of the tails. He counted four slashes of the tails as the demon continued to attempt to buck him off, his hold on Rebellion keeping him on the demon's back. He felt the urge to check on why it was taking Nero so long to seal the Hell Gate, worrying that the demons had overrun the injured young man.

The devil hunter knew he had let his worry for the younger hunter interfere when he found himself lying face first in the cracked ground, aware that he had forgotten the hellhound's fifth tail while trapped in his thoughts. He spit out the small amount of blood that pooled in his mouth, his bitten tongue healing quickly. The demon slayer got to his feet quickly, wiping the torn hide of the hellhound off his sword and onto the remaining grass. He kept an eye on the demons nearing and surrounding him as he placed Rebellion on his back again, his need to see the other hunter rising when his demon side growled. Nero's blood was fresh in the air, making his heartbeat pound in his ears as the adrenalin in his veins increased.

Dante kept pulling the triggers of the two guns, understanding that he could not tear his eyes from the hordes of devils around him without getting hit. When the scent of blood permeated the air thickly from the younger hunter's direction, he could not stop himself from giving in to the urge. His eyes widened, his breath stopping for a moment as he saw Nero standing weakly with his father's sword piercing through to the other side of his chest.

"Nero!" Dante shouted as soon as his lungs started working again, his eyes not leaving the younger man even when he felt one of the demons bite into his shoulder. A heavy mouth full of sharp teeth crashing down onto him knocking him out of his shock as the huge hellhound attempted to swallow him and the smaller demon sinking its fangs into his shoulder. Dante holstered Ebony, using the hand to stop the large demons jaws from crushing him before hastily shooting the lesser demon in the face with the revolver.

He watched the demon jerk backwards from the force of the bullet, falling out of the hellhound's mouth and scraping against the jagged teeth lining the mouth. He holstered the other slayer's gun where Ivory would normally sit, grabbing Rebellion from his back and pulling it off, slashing the top of the demon's muzzle in half as he did. Blood sprayed onto him as the hellhound shrieked and shook its head violently, trying to spit the hunter out as Dante stabbed the blade into its tongue. Dante ripped Rebellion out of the hellhound, ignoring the purple blood he was drenched in as he leapt from the demons mouth only to land in the accumulating pile of demons on the broken ground. Nero never left his mind as he slashed through the horde, losing sight of the Hell Gate as he screamed for the younger man.

Nero's glare started to weaken as his vision started to blur, wondering if the rabbit was getting off on just watching him die on the demonic sword. Rabi tilted its head slightly, yanking Sparda out of Nero's chest hard enough to force the young hunter to fall backwards and hit the black stone of the Hell Gate heavily. Nero bit his lip to stop from crying out, opening on eye through the pain and continuing the glare he refused to break. He watched Rabi stare at the sword of Sparda through his raised knees, a gloved hand under the rabbit's chin as if it was inspecting the blade.

"Something is still missing. I feel like my revenge is not yet complete, but what could be missing..." The demonic rabbit tilted it head back and forth as the younger man swallowed the blood filling his mouth that was threatening to drown him.

"Maybe...it's because I'm not Vergil, you fuck...fucking asshole!" He swallowed again, not liking how the wound in his chest was still burning and not even attempting to heal itself. He struggled to sit up, only managing to slip on some of his own blood and hit the back of his head on the floor again. "I'm Nero and...that fucking bastard you want to take over the demon world...told me he loved me earlier today. I don't plan on dying before...I kick his ass for i-it!" Rabi only blinked at him before gazing at Sparda again.

"You are nothing but a remnant of a greedy halfbreed, something that should have never existed formed from something that should have never existed. I suppose you could say I'm fixing Mundus's and Sparda's mistake for leaving you alive. Ah, now I remember. I have only paid you part of what you gave me. I stabbed you once..." Nero could not hold back the scream as Rabi stabbed the demonic sword back into his chest, the angle slightly different so the sharp blade cleaved his flesh in a new area. More blood filled the young man's lungs and mouth as the sword was ripped from his body again. "...yet you slashed me five times. It's only fitting for me to return the favor." Nero screamed again as the sword was plunged into his chest again, grabbing the blade with both of his hands in an attempt to stop the inhumane torture. His legs felt numb and he was almost positive that one of his lungs was nothing but mush now.

Rabi watched the paradisiacal display in front of it, the small stubs that had been its ears twitching as they listened to Dante screaming for the younger man while trying to fight his way to the Hell Gate. It pulled Sparda out of the younger hunter again despite the strong hold the other had on the blade, satisfaction increasing when it realized he was no longer glaring, the look in the azure eyes being that of suffering and frustration. Nero's screams fell on deaf ears as he was stabbed again, his grunt when the bloody sword was removed coming out as a sob as the pain overwhelmed and started to break him. The rabbit dragged the the tip of the broad sword over where his heart resided in his chest, blood flowing out of the corner of his mouth in a steady stream and he shut his eyes tightly. The damn rabbit knew how to kill them and he could not stop the fear welling up in his chest as he was aware that he would die from the next strike from the demon. The sword of Sparda was lifted from his chest, raising high into the air before swinging down towards Nero.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Dante screamed as he sprinted towards Rabi through the horde of demons, triggering violently and sending the demons near him flying from the blast of power. He rammed into Rabi, tackling the demon to the ground and knocking Sparda from its grasp. The sword clattered to the black stone as Dante sat up, slamming his claws into the rabbit's head and ripping bloody cotton out of its head with its beady black eyes. The demon's blood pooled into the indents of the demonic writing of the closing Hell Gate, the triggered devil slayer still shredding Rabi into a disturbing gory mess of cotton and cloth.

Nero let his head fall to the side and opened his eyes, watching as the crimson form of the elder man ruthlessly hacking the rabbit into hundreds of pieces. He was having trouble breathing through the blood overflowing his throat, gripping the stone under him with the talons of his devil bringer tight enough to indent the dense material of the Hell Gate. The ringing in his ears grew louder as the edges of his vision darkened. He mouthed Dante's name as his vision blacked out and tears rolled down his pale cheeks, the last image in his head being of the elder covered in blood and attacking the corpse of the already dead rabbit.

Dante only stopped when he was practically pulling soaked cotton from wet ruby cotton, not even a shred of the suit the rabbit had worn in one piece. He was panting heavily, his demon side still out for more demonic blood as it refused to let him detrigger. He looked over at the younger man, gritting his teeth hard enough to hurt when he saw that Nero was not moving. The older hunter stood up from the shredded pile of what was once Rabi, running to the other hunter's side as quickly as he could and dropping to his knees beside him.

"Nero!" He cupped the side of Nero's face, not caring that he was smearing the young man's blood on the claws of his hand. His throat tightened until he was sure it had sealed itself when he saw how pale the other was, his azure eyes closed lightly with tear streaks staining the skin under them. More importantly, the other man was not breathing. "Come on, kid! Stay with me! You can't die on me like this, Nero!" Dante swallowed the lump in his throat, pressing one of his wings against the ex-order member's chest in order to stop the bleeding. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the younger man's and attempting to blow air into his lungs. Tears stung in his crimson eyes as Nero remained unresponsive but he refused to give in and let him die. "Come back to me, Nero! I'll do anything! I'll stop drinking. I'll stop messing up the office just to see you clean it. I'll stop calling you 'kid'. I'll even give up pizza! Just don't die on me, Nero!"

Dante did not stop trying until he felt the demons that had poured into the human world before the gate closed neared them. He tore off the remains of his black shirt, wrapping it tightly around Nero's chest before standing up. The elder woke from his demon side taking over again, everything just a blur of dark crimson and blood. He walked back to where Nero was laying, kneeling down again and trying to get the younger man to breathe again while stopping the bleeding.

Lady and Trish watched him from the trees, just arriving after having to deal with the demons who had found their way into the city. The blond woman found herself wiping tears from her eyes as Dante persisted on his attempts to get the younger demon slayer to live. She felt Lady's comforting hand on her shoulder, the devil huntress not looking very content with the situation either.

"We should stop him now. Otherwise, he'll never leave." Lady said softly, glancing sorrowfully at the demonic woman. Trish nodded somberly, clearing her throat in an attempt to compose herself. "Don't demons mate for life?" She asked the blond woman before they took a step towards the desperate man, almost not wanting to confirm her fears.

"That's why I'm crying." Trish said nothing more, covering her mouth as she blinked away the tears in her eyes. Lady sighed sadly, rubbing the other woman's shoulder comfortingly before they walked across the field towards the elder man.

Dante stood up quickly when he heard footsteps on the black stone behind him, eager to fight and kill more of the bastards that hurt Nero. He unclenched his fists when he noticed the two familiar women behind him, each looking at him sympathetically. He shook his head at the women, denying the truth that their eyes told him. Lady looked down at the motionless man soaked in his own blood and the rain before meeting Dante's demonic eyes, nodding slowly.

The devil hunter sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands as the tears poured down his cheeks. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping that this was all just some sick joke or a horrible nightmare. He just wanted to wake up to Nero kicking his ass for sleeping in too late again or the younger man nuzzling his neck during one of the rare mornings he woke up before the other. Nero could not be dead. Dante would never accept that.


	13. Chocolate Dipped Cherries

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Lots of Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

Summer break ends for me today so updates might be slower than usual. I'm also hoping to break my personal story length record with this, so expect more chapters to come.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen : Chocolate Dipped Cherries

* * *

Trish wiped her forehead with a small white cloth as she walked out of Dante's room, using the small square of fabric to wipe the blood off her hands. She peered over the balcony's railing, seeing Lady watching over the older devil hunter on the couch. Dante had been pacing since they arrived back at the office, bringing Nero purely because the elder had threatened to tear them to pieces as well if they did not.

Dante had held the younger male in his arms the entire way back in Lady's car, wiping the blood off Nero's lips and chin with his hand while waiting for the Devil May Cry office to come into view. It was only after they entered the wooden front doors that Dante could detrigger, though he was still hesitant to part with Nero. Trish had offered to take a look at the younger man, if nothing else than to ease the devil hunter attempts to bring him back. It was a little unsettling to the two women that Dante was not joking around or even trying to hide the tears in his eyes. The older man's behavior was almost frighteningly different than usual.

"I have good news and bad news." Trish said, walking down the staircase as the two hunters in the office looked up from staring holes in the floor. "The good news is that Nero is breathing. You must have been doing something right because he's still alive, Dante." She held up her hand, signaling that they should not celebrate yet. Dante's relieved smile dissipated before the blond would even allow it to cross his face. "The bad news is that I don't know when he will wake up. He was actually dead for a few minutes and his devil side is working nearly double time just to get him breathing again. For all we know...it could take weeks before he's back to normal. I suggest keeping a close eye on him."

"Unfortunately, Trish and I had accepted a few missions out of the city before all of this. We'll drop by to check on him as soon as we can. I won't even charge you for delaying our trip." Lady cut in, at least trying to lighten the grim mood of the office. She sighed when Dante did not even turn to look at her, standing up and strapping Kalina Ann back onto her shoulder. "We should get going. If we wait around any longer, that devil nest a few towns over will be out of control." The brunette glanced at Trish and walked towards the door, offering a smile that did not quite reach her eyes to Dante before exiting the office.

"I'll let you change him out of his soaked clothes. Behave yourself though." Trish smiled softly and patted the older slayer on the shoulder as she past him. "Try to let him get some sleep. His devil half is probably putting some strain on him and he's lost a lot of blood. Make sure to take care of yourself too, Dante. You'll catch a cold if you don't warm up soon." She took her hand off the older man's shoulder, following Lady out the door but not without glancing back at the somber figure of the devil hunter once.

Dante rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands as soon as the two devil huntresses had left, the current situation was hard for him to understand under the rage and anguish of nearly losing the younger man from his life forever. He tried to push the distress from his mind. As long as Nero was alive, that was all that mattered. Destroying everyone and thing that had touched him in the demon world could wait until he was sure the other hunter was going to be alright. He pulled himself together before heading upstairs, nervous about seeing how injured Nero looked and losing his control again. Who knew what or who he would tear to pieces over the younger demon slayer.

The devil hunter held the handle to open his door tightly, taking a few breaths before twisting it and walking inside. Nero was lying on top of their bed, his hoodie and undershirt folded neatly on the nightstand but his soaked jeans and boots were still on his feet. A faint blue glow flashed occasionally under the thick bandages Trish had used to seal his wounds, proving the blond right when she said that Nero's demon side was working hard to heal his body. Dante moved to stand next to the younger man, deciding to stop to take off Nero's boots so the dirt on them would not get on their bed.

He set the light brown boots on the floor before moving to the closet, pulling out the warmest clothing he could find. Carefully, he undressed the ex-order member, not able to hold back the light kiss he placed on Nero's navel. Dante smiled when he saw the younger man's devil bringer glow brightly at his touch, the clawed fingers brushing against the black satin of the sheets. He could not help but chuckle when he unzipped the younger hunter's jeans, seeing that Nero had stolen a third pair of his boxers. This time it was his only pair of silk white boxers with a rose colored heart on the right hip, the elder had only worn them once before during Valentine's day.

"You really do have a fetish for my boxers. I thought you were just joking around but this proves it, huh." Dante got up and made his way to the dresser by the single window, rummaging in the drawers to find his second favorite pair of boxers for the younger slayer.

A rumble of thunder echoed in the distance, making the elder glance up at the window. The rain had quieted down, pouring down at the rate of a normal storm as the lightning and thunder faded into only a few flashes every few minutes. The blistering wind had turned into a cool wind reminding Dante of how cold it had been while they were out there. He wondered if it would snow by morning and if Nero would be awake to see it. The younger man loved the snow when demons were not the cause of it, he had told Dante that several times during their time together.

The devil hunter finally found the clean pair of black boxers, heading back to sit next to the injured man. He set the clothes aside, grabbing the waist band of the white boxers and denim jeans about to pull them off the younger hunter when he felt a hand on his. Dante glanced up, frowning in confusion when he noticed that Nero was still asleep. He looked down at the glowing devil bringer, tilting his head to the side as he watched the limb hold his hand tightly as if it had a mind of its own. The devil hunter smirked and held it back, thinking that he might be crazy for wondering if it really was his brother in the other male's arm.

"I'm leaving him in your hands, Verge. Don't make me regret it." Dante muttered under his breath. A squeeze back made him chuckle, knowing that Vergil was probably trying to tell him the exact same. "You can trust me. When he's back on his feet, I'm not letting anything touch him without getting its ass kicked." The demonic hand let go of him after hearing that, moving back to rest beside the sleeping male.

Dante quickly took off the remaining soaking clothes, putting the red trimmed black boxers onto the younger man. He sat him up carefully and pulled the white hoodie over the sleeping hunters head, eying the tightly wrapped upper left arm and slowly pulling it through the long sleeve. He made a mental note to call Trish later and ask how close the fracture was to healing, a bit worried about how often Nero would use it despite the broken bone. Dante smirked as he realized that it was the very same hoodie he had first taken Nero in, recalling that he had pulled it out of the closet for Nero to wear several times now.

"He does look good in it." He said, rubbing the soft cloth of the hood before getting distracted by the pale skin of the younger man's face. He let Nero lie back down on the black satin, cupping the side of his face after and smiling. The blood had been cleaned off the ex-order member's lips and chin when his wounds were tended to. Dante watched the faint rise and fall of Nero's chest, never happier to see someone breathing in his entire life. He leaned his forehead against the other hunter's, wishing that those azure eyes would open and glare halfheartedly at him like always. "I really thought that I lost you, Nero. I've watched a lot of people die in front of me but...I just couldn't handle it if you did too. I love you too much to have you die before I do."

Dante pressed his lips against Nero's softer ones, glad that they were starting to get their color back. He ignored the coppery taste that lingered on the man's lips, pushing past it to the familiar taste of bitter dark chocolate dipped cherries. He could never figure out why Nero always tasted like cherries but he loved it nonetheless, relating the fruit to the younger slayer whenever he saw them.

The older hunter pulled away after a moment, getting up to change out of his torn and dripping clothes. He sighed as he tossed his pants to a corner of the closet, wondering why his new more powerful trigger always had to rip his clothes until they were practically unwearable. Dante pulled out another pair of his collection of silk boxers from the dresser, stopping to stare out the window when he noticed a few flurries of snow dance beyond the glass. He smiled and pulled on the plain scarlet boxers, walking back to the bed and moving Nero under the sheets before crawling in next to him.

"Wake up for me as soon as you can, Nero. I miss you kicking my ass whenever I kiss you." Dante nuzzled the silver mane of the ex-order member's hair, kissing his forehead lightly as he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm already practicing calling you by your name instead of 'kid'. It might take a while before I can do everything else I promised. Pizza is going to be the hardest one for me. I wouldn't be surprised if I go into withdrawal in under a day without it." He felt the other man's human arm wrap around his waist, pulling them closer together. The elder buried his face into Nero's hair, feeling tears prick at the back of his eyes at the thought he might have lost all of this. He suppressed the sob that formed in his throat. "Maybe I should have dried off my hair. The damn water keeps getting in my eyes and running down my face..." Dante held onto the injured young man tighter, not wanting to let go of him even if Mundus tried to take over the human world again or demons overran the streets of the sleazy city.


	14. A Pet Name

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Lots of Gore, Language, Angst, Future Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, and Hurting Dante.

Phew. This week has been very stressful and exhausting! Finally, I had to just say "Enough!" so I decided to write this chapter for a break from this terrible week. Hopefully my schedule will get more manageable soon. Until then, enjoy this slightly later than usual chapter!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: A Pet Name

* * *

The first thing that hit Nero was how much his chest hurt, the heavy ache drawing him from his comfortable sleep without his consent. He shifted himself lightly, trying to move into a position that would not hurt as much but the pain would not dull even when he moved to lie on his back. He groaned softly, not wanting to wake up from the warmth surrounding him even with the insistent ache rippling through his subconscious. After a few moments, he sighed and opened his eyes, wondering why his chest felt as if it was on fire.

After a few moments of staring at the ceiling above him, Nero recalled being stabbed by Rabi several times. He even remembered seeing Dante tackle the demonic rabbit to the ground but everything after that was nothing but pitch black darkness. He did not know why he was suddenly in his and Dante's bedroom at Devil May Cry, not remembering how he got to the office in the first place. He could tell from the pain in his chest that it was not just a simple, realistic dream.

He turned his head to the side, his breath catching in his throat when his eyes met Dante's sleeping face beside him. Tear tracks that were still drying were running down the older man's cheeks. His brow was furrowed tightly as if he was having a bad dream or was forcing himself to sleep despite the events that had happened a few hours before. Nero blinked a few times while he was lost in shock, having never seen the older man cry even during the worst of times. The man beside him had never shed a tear even when his own sword was rammed through his chest. All Nero could think was whether or not the other hunter had really been crying over him.

Nero shifted himself again, trying to ignore the constant pain ripping through his ribs. He suddenly felt the arms around him tighten, as if silently begging him not to move or get up. The younger man glanced at Dante again, the tight grip pulling at his heart strings, knowing now that the elder had been worried about him.

"Fine. You win this time, old man." Nero muttered, facing Dante and moving closer so he could rest his head against the older man's chest. He felt himself blush lightly at the contact, wondering if that was the reason Dante had gone shirtless. The older slayer always did know what to do to make him blush despite himself. Nero let out a breath of laughter, wincing a bit as his freshly healed lungs objected to the action. He shut his eyes after a few moments of watching the other man's chest rise and fall as he breathed, about to fall back into the embrace of sleep when he felt the older devil hunter's hands move around him. Nero ignored it, wanting to go back to his peaceful sleep. That was, until he felt Dante squeeze his ass.

Dante found himself quickly awake and lying on the floor, his groin stinging and a few bleeding claw marks on his cheek. Both of his arms were tangled in the satin sheets of the bed, making it so he couldn't stop the foot that stepped heavily on his groin instead of kicking it again. He winced before looking up, seeing an enraged and snarling Nero towering over him.

"What the hell, old man? I decide to let you sleep a bit more and you grab my ass? Forget it! I'm just going to kick your ass next time." The younger man took his foot off Dante's aching crotch before storming off towards the bathroom.

The older man smiled even with the pain coming from his groin. _Good to know that the ki-Nero is back. Still, he could have let me off with a warning._ Dante groaned lightly as he untangled himself from the sheets, taking pity on himself and chuckling lightly as he waited for the pain to fade. _Damn, he knows how to kick my ass even after nearly getting killed. I don't know if that's a good thing or not..._

_

* * *

_

Dante walked down to the office after his groin stopped aching, catching Nero staring out one of the windows while sitting on the couch. The snow was starting to come down at a steady rate, the window sills already lightly frosted with the white ice crystals. The streets and buildings were colored a soft gray as the snow slowly piled onto them. Dante leaned against the wall at the end of the stairs, watching Nero stare outside as if it was one of the most fascinating things he had seen his whole life.

"First time seeing snow?" Dante questioned, seeing Nero shake his head and continue to watch the pure white snow fall gently to the ground through the foggy window.

"Second. It managed to snow once in Fortuna but it was too warm in the winter for it to stay around too long. Now, I can see it without it melting in two days." He parted his eyes from the city to look at the older man, giving him a half smile. Dante smiled back, sitting next to the younger hunter and putting an arm on the back of the couch behind him.

"So how are you feeling, Nero? You took a lot of damage yesterday..." Dante asked hesitantly, still not over the younger man nearly dying in his arms. Nero shrugged slightly, leaning back and deciding not to punch the older man for resting his arm behind his head.

"My chest hurts a bit but other than that, I'm fine. Even my arm doesn't hurt that much anymore." Nero said, looking down at the fingers of his left hand and moving them without so much as a pinch of pain where the broken bone had been. "But I have to admit, I can't remember how we got back here. I get as far as seeing you tackle Rabi before everything goes blank. What happen-Hey, Dante?" Nero stopped as soon as the older man stood up, walking wordlessly towards the kitchen. He got up and followed him quickly, not knowing why the elder was suddenly ignoring him. "Dante?"

"We can talk about this later, Nero." The younger man paused at the archway to the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at how often Dante was using his real name instead of one of his normal nicknames like 'kid' or 'punk'. Nero stepped into the kitchen, seeing the other hunter hiding behind the fridge door.

"Come on, old man." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and watching the older man take out an old box of left over pizza. Nero's eyes widened in shock when he saw Dante pass up the cabinet filled with plates, moving instead to dump the remaining pizza in the trash can. "What's the deal? You haven't called me 'kid' once today and you're hiding things from me. What happened that was so bad that you're even throwing away pizza? Every time I try to do that, you threaten to take me to Love Planet and show all the girls that I belong to you." Nero ignored the faint blush on his cheeks from the memory of when the elder had threatened doing that, pushing it aside in favor of learning why the other hunter was acting so different.

Dante gripped the edge of the counter with one hand, staring out the still broken window as the snow drifted in and coated the top of the sink in a layer of cold fluff. He really disliked Nero's curiosity sometimes, never finding it in his heart to say he hated it but the younger hunter never knew when to let something go. The older slayer sighed, figuring that he might as well tell Nero or risk making him mad for a second time in the morning.

"I didn't get to you quick enough." Dante looked over his shoulder, seeing the confusion in the younger man's face but he just could not bring himself to look Nero in the eye. He was afraid he would lose it again if he told him while staring into those azure eyes, so alike to his own but filled with a cocky spark that belonged to no one else he had ever met. The very spark that he had fallen for. "I let my anger at that stupid rabbit stop me from getting to you. By the time I managed to get a hold on myself, you were already dead for several minutes. I don't know how but I managed to get you breathing again but...I was convinced that I had lost you. I even snapped at Trish and Lady when they tried to tell me you were dead. I couldn't accept it if you died when I had even the smallest chance to save you, Nero..."

"But I'm here now, Dante. I'm standing right here and talking to you. I even kicked your ass this morning. What more proof do you want? Do I have to grab your sword and pin you to a wall with it again or what?" Nero asked, walking towards Dante and placing a hand on the elder's shoulder. "I'm fine, Dante. Don't beat yourself up for crap you couldn't avoid. That's my job." He saw the older man smile softly at the joke before turning around to actually face him. "Anyway, why are you throwing out your pizza over that? You can't go a day without ordering one and now you're deciding to quit all of a sudden?" He felt Dante grab him and pull him into a soft embrace, the elder being careful not to hurt the other slayer's chest.

"I kind of made a lot of promises to you when I thought you were dead. Maybe you were alive then but you sure as hell didn't look like it. I was going to quit pizza, calling you 'kid', and messing up the office just so I could watch you clean it all up like when you first got here. I was even going to stop drinking for a year until you could too. I don't know why I promised all of that but I just had to do something so you would come back to me." Nero blushed as Dante buried his face into his neck, kissing the faint mate mark there lightly as he held him. The younger man slowly wrapped his arms around the older hunter's neck, looking off to the side of the kitchen in embarrassment as he realized what he wanted to say to the more experienced devil slayer.

"You don't have to do all of that, old man. I don't really mind any of those things. They let me know it's really you. Though, I wouldn't mind eating something else once in a while, I don't hate pizza. Sometimes, I can get you to let me top when you're drunk enough but I don't know if you remember any of that when you wake up."

"Trust me, I do. I just acted like I didn't so you wouldn't be shy about it." Dante said, puling his face out of the younger man's neck and meeting his eyes. Nero looked away and scratched his nose in embarrassment, thinking over all the things he had done with confidence because he had thought the older man would not remember in the morning.

"A-Anyway...No one else calls me 'kid' either. In an odd way...I think of it as a pet name like 'sweetheart', except it doesn't sound like it was taken straight out of an unbearably cheesy romance film..." Nero heard Dante chuckle before the elder leaned down the few inches difference in their height to kiss him on the forehead.

"Then I guess I should call you 'kid' more often, kid."

"Shut up, old man." Nero seethed halfheartedly, punching the other hunter in the arm before he felt Dante hug him tighter in response to the light abuse.

"Damn, I love you, Nero." He muttered under his breath, pulling the younger man closer by his waist. Nero's glare dropped as he wrapped his arms around the elder slayer's neck again, sighing lightly before swallowing his pride.

"...Love you too, jackass."


	15. Blue Winter Roses

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, Hurting Dante, and A Sex Addicted Nero.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Blue Winter Roses

* * *

A few days had past since their confessions to one another and the sexual frustration was starting to get to the elder hunter. Dante himself had suggested the small break in their sex life so the younger man's chest would heal properly, a little afraid that if he devil triggered while fucking the younger man that he might accidentally tear open the scaring cuts.

Still, there was always one thought that had constantly pestered Dante during his time living with the younger man and it was starting to annoy him how much he was thinking of it now. Even after Fortuna and Rabi it still bugged him but he knew that Nero would never let him get close enough to it without objecting. The repeating thoughts were beginning to torment him along with the persuasive purring of his stronger and hornier demon side.

Dante found his eyes sliding down to glance at Nero's softly glowing demonic arm again, a pizza slice in one hand as he chewed on the tip of it in thought. It was obvious that it had a tie to his brother, but that still did not explain why Nero would only let him touch it for a short period of time. He hoped that it was not because of pain, the small broken piece of the red armor catching his eye quickly at the thought.

He tore his eyes from the blue glow, knowing that this was the hundredth time he had caught himself staring and decided to distract himself with the sight of the tight denim jeans hugging the other slayer's hips. A smile crossed his lips as his eyes moved up to the long sleeved white shirt the ex-order member wore, wondering if Nero knew how sexy yet innocent he looked in the color. The elder made a small mental note to buy the younger man more white clothes as soon as he had the money, the sight of his silver hair and pale skin blending with the soft white fabric more than worth the price.

Nero took a second slice of the freshly delivered pizza they were having for dinner, leaning back on his devil bringer as he sat on his perch on the corner of the older hunter's desk. His eyes caught Dante's when he reached for his soda, a flicker of a smile on his lips before he turned his head back to watch the snow drifting down from the heavens outside through the somewhat mucky windows. His chest was hurting a lot less now thanks to the older man. Though, Nero was a bit worried about the hungry gazes sent in his direction when Dante let his guard down, the older man's demon side noticeably craving to fuck him again. A few times, it felt like the gazes were literally undressing him and they were starting to make him squirm slightly whenever he caught the red tinted eyes staring him down.

Of course, Nero's demon side welcomed the stares, growling for its mate despite how many times Nero told it to shut the hell up. He already had to deal with his own small sex addiction, he did not need his internal demon breathing down his neck and whispering about how many naughty things Dante could do to him. He felt a small shiver run down his spine as one of those whispers entered his mind once more, swallowing heavily and standing up from his spot on the desk top.

"I think I'll head outside for a while. Maybe patrol the city for a bit." Nero said, cutting through the silence that had surrounded them as they ate. Dante swallowed the sip of beer he had taken, nodding and watching the younger hunter walk towards the stairs without another word.

"Make sure to wear enough, kid. It would be bad if you ended up sick with your chest still like that." The elder said, his concern for the other slayer's health slipping out of his mouth as he got lost in his thoughts again. He wanted to get a little closer to the younger man's arm, just to quell the curiosity that he swore Nero had rubbed off on him. After that, he would back off from the entire subject. He knew for a fact that the demonic arm was a sore spot for Nero. The cruel actions and exile from the citizens of Fortuna was always fresh on the younger hunter's mind, no matter how often Dante reminded him that he was accepted by at least a few people.

Dante yanked himself out of his thoughts again, shaking his head and wondering if the lack of sex was starting to drive him into his own mind for some form of salvation from his tempting lover. He pulled his feet off from their normal position on top of his oak desk when he heard Nero come down the stairs. The younger man was dressed in the same tight jeans with his brown boots on, a thick long sleeved red hoodie covering his white shirt. A small silk scarf was wrapped several times around his neck, still lose enough for Dante to catch a small peek at the slowly healing mate mark he had given Nero. The older devil slayer's inner demon purred, his teeth aching slightly as he wanted to renew the faded blemish on the perfect skin of the other man.

"I'll be back soon, old man. Make sure your Alzheimer's doesn't act up while I'm gone or else no one will be able to help you remember what the pizza number is." Nero teased, walking towards the door and hearing Dante get up and follow him.

"That was one time, kid. Besides, it was your fault I couldn't find it. Your claws ripped it up when we fucked on my desk that one time." Dante leaned down to kiss the top of Nero's forehead when he stepped closer to the other hunter, taking a moment to revel in the sweet scent of his hair and skin.

"Yeah, well, you're lucky I remembered it or else you might have starved." Nero blushed lightly at the older hunter's actions while he tried to taunt him, scratching the side of his nose in embarrassment. "I'll see you later." His cheeks tinted a shade darker as he boldly pressed his lips to Dante's in a chaste kiss. The elder kissed back lightly, making Nero jump suddenly when he felt Dante's fingers brush against the palm of his devil bringer. He pulled away, muttering another goodbye before exiting the office.

Dante groaned, knowing he should not have touched Nero's arm like that in such a soft kiss but the damn curiosity would not leave him alone. He had touched the demonic arm before, several times in fact, but he just had to know why the younger demon slayer pulled away whenever he touched it. He hummed softly to himself as he peered out the window to see Nero shake off the snow flakes that were nearly invisible in his hair as he walked down the street. That was it. He was going to find out what exactly was with the ex-order members arm...and he had just the plan to do it.

* * *

Nero sighed when he returned to Devil May Cry, finding that he had stayed out longer than he had planned. He brushed the snow off of his shoulders and hair before rubbing his hands together quickly, attempting to warm them with the friction and reminding himself to take a glove for his human hand the next time he left. His devil bringer had managed to keep itself naturally warm but as for his human hand, it was cold enough to the point where it may have been in danger of frostbite it he had not returned when he did. _Damn, I wish I could have stayed in the snow just a bit longer..._ He groaned inside his mind, not liking how the cold even made his chest hurt a bit more than it had been in the morning.

The young hunter unwrapped the white scarf around his neck, tossing it over the coat rack standing by the heavy wooden doors. He pulled off the red hoodie as well, the wetness of the slowly melting snow stuck to it not helping him fight off the chill in his skin. Nero toed off his boots and wet socks, finding that even if he loved the snow, he still hated when it got inside his boots and melted into freezing slosh.

He glanced around the office once he had taken off the winter clothing, raising an eyebrow when he did not see Dante sitting behind his desk or napping on the hard springs of the couch. He took a few steps inside, peeking quickly into the kitchen only to find it empty as well. _Did I miss a call for a mission when I was out? I doubt Dante would have left for anything else._

"You here, old man?" Nero called out, walking over to the staircase as he waited for an answer. He frowned when he did not get one, disappointed at how he had most likely missed the first mission they had gotten in a few days. The young man turned around walking towards the oak desk to seek out any notes the elder had taken about the location of the mission. Nero jumped and gasped as he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind, nearly slamming his elbow into the man behind him before he heard a chuckle by his ear.

"Jumpy, aren't you, kid?" Dante said, his hot breath hitting Nero's ear and making him shutter. The older hunter was so warm that it felt like the faintest touch was searing him though his cool clothes. The younger man found himself leaning back into the heat, tensing when he felt Dante bury his face into the cold and lightly pink skin of his neck.

"You're really warm. It kind of hurts." Nero muttered, confused on whether or not to lean more into the touch. He gasped sharply when Dante slipped his hands under his white shirt, scolding his abs with the comforting heat.

"Don't you know the temperature drops more at night, kid? I almost sent out a search party for you thinking you were nothing more than an icicle by now." Dante nuzzled the cool burn of the flesh against him, honestly a bit concerned at how close to freezing the younger slayer was. "We better get you upstairs and warm you up. I doubt you will heal faster with frostbite."

Nero nodded lightly, blushing as a kiss singed the skin over the bruise of the mate mark on his neck. He wondered if Dante was actually trying to seduce him. Whether he was or not, the younger man still felt a pang of arousal at the heated skin on his, a desire for more filling his veins. He bit back a moan when the hands sliding across his stomach left him, another kiss brushing against his shoulder before Dante disappeared up the stairs, Nero just a step behind him.

* * *

Nero followed Dante into their room, stopping once he had taken a step into the room. The usual black satin sheets on the bed had been replaced with a large red comforter, soft fur covering every inch of the bed up to the black satin pillows. Small little rose petals were scattered alone the bed and floor around it, making Nero tilt his head to the side in curiosity at how the elder had found the red and blue roses in the beginning of winter.

Dante smirked at the ex-order member as he walked across the room, pulling his black shirt off before sitting on the crimson colored fur. He patted his lap, telling the younger man that he was to sit there rather than any other place on the large bed big enough for three people. Nero blushed and faked a frown, pulling off his own shirt despite it and moving over to the older man. He felt the scorching hands on him again as he was dragged high onto the bed so he was lying on top of Dante, a few of the heated fingers sliding down his chest to his belt.

"Your pants are wet." Dante spoke simply, reasoning that a few drops of melted snow on the bottom hem of the younger hunter's pants legs was a good enough excuse to undress him. Nero made no objection as his belt was hastily unbuckled and the zipper was dragged down, a soft moan managing to escape his lips as the pants and another pair of Dante's boxers were pulled off him. The clothing was thrown to the other side of the room, Dante's own joining it after a moment. The younger man expected lips to be on his next, to be seduced into being fucked through the wall like normal but instead he felt the soft fur wrapped around them loosely.

Nero blushed as he felt his body react to the searing heat enveloping him, the warmth of the other man's body against his turning him on even if most of the touches had been innocent. Lips did claim his after a moment, softly as if the elder was in no rush to take him. The younger man felt his eyes slide shut, his left hand tangling in the silver mane of the other hunter's hair as he kissed back. He felt the burning hands running across his sides, parting his lips for Dante as a hot tongue licked across the seam of his lips. Nero moaned as he felt on of the hands move dangerously close to his awakened arousal, stroking his hip gently as he bucked up into the touch lightly. His eyes snapped open when he felt fingers brush against the palm of his devil bringer, pulling away sharply from the elder devil hunter's lips.

"What the hell, old man?" Nero seethed at the man over him, trying to yank his devil bringer out of Dante's grasp but the grip was too tight. He felt the heat in his cheeks increase as the older slayer's thumb moved across his palm lightly.

"That's my line, kid." Dante said, frowning slightly as he held the younger demon hunter's demonic arm. He could not help but notice the increased crimson staining the pale cheeks of the other man. "You keep flinching away whenever I touch your bringer lately. If the broken hide hurts that much than you should just tell me."

"It's not that it hurts!" Nero gritted his teeth as the flush on his face deepened its color. Dante raised a silver eyebrow at the exclamation, glancing at the younger hunter's devil bringer before slowly running his thumb on the ribbed glowing skin of the palm. Nero gasped and shut his eyes tightly, his hips bucking up to grind against the elder's. Dante could not help the smirk that formed on his face, rubbing his thumb across the demonic flesh again and ripping a moan out of Nero's throat.

"I see that now, kid. It looks like I found a new toy to play with." The younger man tried to glare at him, only managing to narrow his eyes slightly before another wispy brush on his palm made his eye snap shut and his erection throb heavily. "How long has this been going on? I don't remember it being like this the last time we had sex."

"I don't know how it ha-happened either. I-It just started after we got back from the demon world. Maybe I'm just frustrated or...or maybe it's all the healing I've had to do but I can't let it touch anything wi-without..."

"This happening?" Dante questioned, leaning down and dragging his tongue from the base of Nero's middle finger up to the sharp talon. The man under him writhed at the touch, tossing his head back into the pillow and biting his lip hard enough to bleed as the ecstasy flooded into his every nerve.

"Dante..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so...kicking your ass for this tomorrow." Nero breathed, his eyes falling half closed as another soft moan escaped him. Dante chuckled lightly before glancing at the clock, making sure to keep stroking the azure skin while he did.

"Tomorrow, huh? Well, that still gives me plenty of time to play."


	16. Official

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game, very brutally and with lots of blood, Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game...and Arkham would wear a frilly princess dress for my entertainment.

Rated Mature for Blood, Gore, Language, Angst, Hot Man Sex, Hurting Nero, Hurting Dante, and A Sex Addicted Nero.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Official

* * *

Nero glared as much as the pleasure singing through his veins would allow him to, struggling lightly under Dante as the elder continued to rub the palm of his devil bringer with his thumb in small tantalizing yet loving circles. He was already panting lightly from just the light touch, the sensitive nerves of his devil bringer arousing him faster then he thought was possible. The young hunter shut his eyes when Dante's ice blue orbs met his, blushing deeply when the older man watched him writhe from the simple touch. Nero fought against the pleasure surging up his arm and numbing his brain, embarrassed that his erection was already throbbing between his legs when Dante had done nothing more than toy with his demonic limb. He swore silently to himself that he would kick the older man's ass as soon as his moaning body would allow him for that cocky smirk gracing the elder's sexy lips.

Dante watched as the man under him twisted his body, fighting with himself on whether to struggle against the elder or give in. The older hunter always loved how the younger man would always have such contradictory thoughts. Perhaps it was part of the reason why he loved Nero so much. No other lover that he had in the past had been as much as a spitfire in bed as they were in the battlefield.

The younger hunter turned onto his side, gripping the large red comforter tightly as if he could pull himself away from the elder's grip. He moaned and buried his face into the satin pillows when he felt Dante lean down and lick the palm of his hand slowly, shards of pleasure running up his demonic arm and forcing a few shivers down his spine. He would not admit how much he wanted the other slayer at the moment, knowing that if he resisted enough, he could force Dante's devil side to fuck him again. It felt like a game and he was determined to win this time, even if it looked like he lost. Nero moaned loudly when he felt Dante's tongue lap up his index finger, scraping his teeth on the talon before kissing the exposed ribbed skin where the red hide had been broken by the older man himself. The blue glow brightened from the soft touch, pulsing lightly as Dante flicked his tongue under the hide.

"F-Fuck..." Nero bit his lip lightly, feeling the older man move up and kiss the pale skin of his neck, his fingers still stroking the glowing blue skin softly. He gasped when he felt Dante nip at the mate mark on his neck, letting out a slightly disappointed groan when the other did not bite hard enough to renew it. "Dante."

"It must be tempting to jack off with your arm like this, huh, kid? With the way your reacting, just brushing against it feels like I'm sucking you off. Just imagine how it would feel if you touched yourself with it." Nero bit his bottom lip harder at the suggestion, honestly never thinking of doing such a thing with his demonic arm in the state it was in. He felt his toes curl as Dante ground their hips together forcefully and dug his short nails into the azure skin, hot breath hitting Nero's ear as the elder chuckled breathlessly at his reactions. "How many times have you got yourself off while we've been taking a break from sex, Nero?"

Nero blushed at the question, biting his lip hard enough to bleed when he felt the older hunter nip and lick at the sensitive spot under his left ear. Dante's free hand ran down his side, making him shiver at the light touch over the bandaged wounds on his chest. Damn, Dante could drive him crazy almost effortlessly. Nero turned his head toward the elder when he felt a small kiss on his cheek, their lips meeting roughly as the younger man clutched tighter at the soft fur of the comforter under them. He moaned loudly at the taste of the older man, parting his lips and allowing Dante's tongue access.

"Going to answer me or do I have to force it out of you, kid?" Dante smirked as he pulled away from the kiss, watching Nero gasp and pant under him. The tint of red on the ex-order member's cheeks stood out against his pale skin and fair hair, nearly matching the red fur under them. Nero's lips were wet from the small amount of blood he had drawn from them, making the elder growl softly as he licked his own lips and tasted the metallic sanguine liquid. He was so enraptured by the taste that he almost did not catch the breathy reply to his question.

"T-Twice. Just twice." Nero muttered, feeling the burning on his cheeks increase as he admitted having touched himself even while the two hunters were suppose to take a break from sex. Dante hummed at him softly, running his tongue across the faded mate mark on the younger man's neck before nipping at it again. "I only...o-only did it with my human hand though. I-It was easier to imagine that it was you when I used my left hand."

"I think you need to be punished for cheating, kid. We were suppose to take a break so you could heal and I was planning that eventually you would cave and beg me to fuck you into the nearest wall. It's not fair that you were the only one getting some form of release." Dante let his lips brush against the mate mark with every word, watching as Nero arched his neck and gave him more room so he could mark him again if he wanted to. The man under him let out a breathless laugh, making him raise an eyebrow but his soft small did not leave his lips.

"And here I th-thought...you were jacking off every time I turned my back...muffling your screams of my name." Nero gasped when the elder's free hand moved down to grope his ass lightly, knowing he was in no position to act cocky but he could not help himself.

"I think you were the one screaming my name kid. So tell me what you were thinking about." Dante nuzzled the younger hunter's neck, his demon side starting to growl at him for taking so long to tease the man under him.

Nero let go of the comforter, moving to tangle his human hand in the older hunter's silver hair. He kissed him briefly before pulling away and letting their eyes met. The ex-order member blushed, his cockiness disappearing as azure met ice blue. He turned away again, only to have Dante grab his chin and force him to gaze in his eyes while he stroked he pulsing skin of his sensitive devil bringer.

The elder moved down the inch between them, pressing his lips against the younger man's and deepening it this time when Nero parted his lips for him. Dante groaned lightly as Nero kissed him back, rubbing his tongue shyly against his even though they had kissed like this hundreds of times before. The younger man was the first to part their lips this time, smirking slightly.

"Jealous that I could have been thinking of someone else?" Nero pecked Dante's lips lightly when he heard a possessive growl rubble from the elder's throat. He moaned against the rough strawberry flavored lips and shut his eyes tightly when he felt Dante move his devil bringer between them, his demonic arm so close to his erection that he could feel the heat from it.

"Maybe a little." Dante muttered, wrapping the sensitive hand around Nero's aching cock and listening to the heated moan that followed. The younger slayer arched his back, thrusting desperately against his own hand and wishing that the other man would let go of his devil bringer so he could stroke himself.

Dante watched the lithe body pant heavily under him, dark eyelashes pressed tightly against alabaster and rose colored skin as Nero moaned softly. The younger man's lips were parted in an alluring way. His hair was disheveled so it hung over his opening royal azure eyes in a way that made the other look as if he had just finished having sex rather than just starting the act.

"Dante..." Nero's breathless voice broke into the older demon slayer's thoughts as he just realized that he had lost himself in the sight of the younger hunter's enticing form. "Stop staring and fu...fucking do something!"

The younger man licked his lips as he watched Dante's feral eyes sharpen before the elder's rough lips were on his again, sucking lightly on his bottom lip before biting it harshly. Nero's breath hitched as the hand holding his devil bringer to his cock slowly guiding him in stroking himself, making him buck into the torturous touch and moan for more. He felt Dante curl his fingers back, a second throbbing erection brushing against his before the elder wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. Dante moved his hips lightly, making Nero writhe under him from the combined pleasure of the delicious friction, his hand, and his almost painful arousal.

"Warm enough...now, kid?" Dante asked, his own breath starting to get away from him as his eyes never left Nero's constantly erotic expressions. The younger man nodded, gasping when the older hunter increased the speed of their hands.

"I-I'm fucking burn...ing!" The ex-order member moaned, letting his head fall back against the black satin pillows as he moaned loudly. He listened to Dante's replying growl, the faded mark on his neck aching for the elder to bite into it again, maybe even deeper than he had before. "Dante. Please...Please-fuck!"

Nero arched his back sharply as the more experienced hunter started stroking their erections harder, the elder's free hand moving to tease one of his pert nipples and pinch it lightly. He quickly pulled Dante into a lustful kiss again, the sensations running through him creating a burning coil below his navel already. Nero loved that however many times he and Dante fucked, the other hunter could always find a new way to make his blood boil with desire.

"Fuck, I'm in love." Dante chuckled lightly as Nero realized he had moaned out his thoughts while their lips parted, the pace of their hands increasing again and making the younger man forget his embarrassing outburst. His toes curled as the coil inside him wound tightly. Nero let go of the silver hair of the older slayer, forcing Dante's hand off his own as he quickly pumped their erections together. The elder moved his hand up higher, continuing to touch the blue skin between the red hide of the younger man's demonic arm. Soft grunts escaped Dante's lips as the younger hunter moaned, biting his lip as both of their cocks throbbed with approaching release.

"D-Damn it, Da-nte. Bite me!" Nero moaned loudly, moving his head so the side of his pallid neck was bare for his lover. Dante bent his head down, scraping his teeth over the faded mate mark before sinking his fangs into the pale skin. Nero threw his head back wantonly, his breath hitching as his human hand grabbed the back of Dante's head and pushed the fangs deeper into the mark. The younger man shut his eyes tightly, stroking their erections animalistically as blood dripped down the side of his neck. Suddenly, his back arched nearly in half. His throat seizing as his lips parted into a silent scream, not able to make a single sound even if his life depended on it as he came. His essence covered his devil bringer and both their chests thickly.

Dante pulled the younger slayer's hand off his erection, taking hold of his hard arousal and pumping himself as quickly as Nero had. His eye never left Nero's dark azure ones as he panted heavily. He growled Nero's name deeply and buried his face into the ex-order member's neck when he reached his own release, adding to the white mess dripping down Nero's abs and chest.

Both of the hunters panted heavily as they came down from their orgasms. Dante took the younger man's devil bringer into his hand as soon as he caught his breath, licking the white seed off and making Nero moan softly. The man under him sighed in relief, pulling his demonic hand away from the elder's lewd tongue, not wanting to become aroused again so quickly after his hard orgasm. Dante smiled softly as Nero finally opened his eyes, still panting lightly from the lack of oxygen.

"I love you, kid." He muttered before brushing his lips across the younger demon slayer's forehead. Nero smiled lazily, feeling sleep tug at him lightly as Dante lied down next to him. The older hunter pulled him close, spooning him and chuckling at how the young man could not keep his eyes from drooping and nearly closing.

"Love you too, old man." Nero groaned in exhaustion, snuggling into the comfortable satin pillows.

"You know, being mates is practically marriage in the demon world, kid." Dante said, nuzzling the back of Nero's neck lightly and pulling him even closer as the idea got stuck inside his mind while he stared at the renewed mate mark. Nero blushed deeply, burying his face a bit more into the soft pillow so he could hide his embarrassment at the sudden conversation.

"Y-Yeah. What about it?" He asked, his voice only slightly muffled from the pillow and the threat of falling asleep. The elder smiled softly at the blushing younger man, nervous about what he was about to ask but also never more sure of anything in his entire life.

"Do you want to make it official? In the human world, I mean." Nero felt his breath hitch in his throat, fully awake now as he pulled his face out of the pillow and glanced over his shoulder to see the seriousness of the question in Dante's eyes. He was not joking and that alone made the ex-order member's cheeks burn to an intensity he had never felt before. His heart was racing in his chest as he thought it over quickly, some part of him wondering why he would even need to pause before answering. Nero swallowed lightly not trusting his voice at the moment but after glancing at the elder's soft smile again, he knew he did not need to worry about anything anymore.

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

~The End~

Yay for the first time I've ever hinted at gay marriage in one of my stories! I am very supportive of it but I guess I never thought of Dante and Nero as the marriage type. Meh, I felt like being overly romantic at the end of this chapter so I was. ^.^


End file.
